Play Gay
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat and Tori are paired to do a somewhat... unusual assignment for Sikowitz. Can Tori overcome her doubts and apprehensions to give a realistic performance? And will she discover something about herself during the process? CatxTori.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I kinda like bold text. I actually feel bolder. It's weird. I'm gonna talk like this in real life. Oh, and I don't own Victorious. Boldly.**

**A/N: Oh, before we start, I'ma need you guys to suspend your belief, 'kay? I realise the... uh, flaws in the scenario, but I couldn't help myself. I love cheese.**

"...And Cat will be paired with..." Tori burst into the classroom, just in time to hear Sikowitz's announcement, "...Tori."

Tori sat down breathlessly, panting. "What'd I miss?" She asked Andre surreptitiously.

Andre grinned at her. "Oh, you're gonna _love_ this."

Sikowitz clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, you've all done this before, so this year I want the advanced version! Make me _believe_ it people. I want to feel borderline uncomfortable! Make me feel like a dirty old man watching you!"

Tori eyes flicked from side to side, trying to make sense of Sikowitz's expectorations. "What's he talking about? Advanced?" She hissed at Andre, looking panicked.

"Ah! Tori! I forgot you weren't here last year. You know about stage kissing?" Boomed Sikowitz, turning to her.

Tori nodded... she'd been doing it since the first day she'd got here. "Well, this is similar. You and your partner devise a short play in which the two of you kiss. Last year's was more simple, this is intermediate, which means, oh..." Sikowitz raised his hand to about the height of his shoulder, "About this much smut."

"This can't be legal." Muttered Tori, her eyebrows furrowed.

Sikowitz flapped his hand at her, "Pish! Tosh! Legal... we're a performing arts school, and kissing is a vital part of performance! If you can't believably kiss anyone, how can you become an actor, hmm? Or, failing that, even a second rate porn star? You think Rosie Cheeks never had to kiss anyone she didn't like?"

"What? Who's that?"

"Oh, nobody. Just a girl who used to go here and- nevermind. She's in Silicon Valley now."

Tori sighed heavily. "Okay. Who's my partner then? Do we get to choose?"

"Your partner is Cat." Cat waved to Tori from across the room.

Tori took a deep breath. "Cat? You mean that Cat? Girl Cat? Cat Valentine?"

"Told you you were gonna love it." Murmured Andre, smirking.

Sikowitz spun around, returning to the stage. "Okay, same rules. No changing partners, no complaining, no full frontal nudity! You have two weeks to come up with your scene. And remember people, it must be _believable_! If I wanted fake kissing, I'd go home to my wife!"

The bell chimed, Tori frozen in her seat when Cat bounced up to her.

"Hey Tori! We're partners! Isn't it great!"

Tori looked up at Cat incredulously. "Great? Cat... you do know what we have to do, right?"

Cat looked worried. "Is there something else? I thought we just had to kiss..."

Tori looked exasperated. "Exactly Cat." She frowned. "How _is _this legal?"

A cutting voice sounded behind Tori. "Oh come on Vega, grow up." Tori turned to see Jade glaring at her. "It's just stage kissing. You either do it, or you fail. I don't care either way, just stop complaining about it."

Cat watched Jade leave, twirling a strand of red velvet hair around her fingers. "I had Jade last year. She was really good."

Tori's eyes widened. "What? You... you had to kiss Jade?"

"Mhm." Cat said simply, swaying slightly. "There weren't enough boys in our class last year either. That and he mixed up the hats with the boys and girls names in them."

Cat gasped suddenly. "Oh! I'm late for makeup class! See ya Tori!" She rushed off, leaving a gaping Tori behind in her wake.

Tori fretted the rest of the day. It didn't seem to be a big deal to anyone else, but Tori just wasn't as... as liberal as them, she guessed. All they ever said in response to her questions was, "It's just acting." Tori knew that! She knew it was just acting... it was just... she wasn't that good at acting yet. She couldn't detach herself like it seemed everyone else could. Despite that, she found herself agreeing when Cat asked if she could come over to rehearse. She'd tried to frantically backpedal when she realised what that might entail, but Cat had already skipped away, humming to herself.

Tori crossed her legs, jogging her foot nervously. Cat was supposed to be here any minute, and Tori was freaking out. It wasn't Cat per say, it was what Cat was. A girl. As far as girls went, Tori supposed, Cat was quite nice... adorable even, and a hell of a lot better than whoever else she could've been paired with... like Jade. Tori shivered at the thought. She reasoned that it was better being someone she knew, especially someone like Cat, who was probably a pretty good kisser anyway. Wait. What? Did she really just think that?

Tori jumped at the sound of the door, springing to her feet clumsily. She opened the front door, groaning internally as she saw Cat lounged against the frame, turning towards Tori as the door opened.

"Hey Tor! You ready?"

"No. I mean... come in." Tori cursed mentally, moving out of the way as Cat bounced inside. Cat never could seem to walk anywhere, or, rather, she always seemed so full of energy. She made Tori feel ancient and slow in comparison. Tori closed the door softly, Cat already seated and rummaging through her purse when she turned around.

Cat pulled a slip of paper from her bag triumphantly. "I had some ideas for the scene, so I wrote them down here so you could look at them, and so I wouldn't forget. 'Cause I forgot this thing once and... wait... did I? I can't remember." Cat stared off into space for a moment, a blank look on her face and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Tori raised an eyebrow, studying the ruby haired girl for a moment. She shook her head, getting back to the issue that plagued her mind. "Cat... I can't... I can't do this."

Cat snapped to attention. "What? Why?" She looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "I thought some of them were good..."

Tori sighed. "It's not that. I can't... I don't think I can kiss you."

Cat looked at Tori, confusion crossing her face. "Do... do I have bad breath?" She put a hand to her face, breathing on it and sniffing.

Tori felt her patience start to erode. "Cat, you're a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat huffed, crossing her arms.

"N-nothing," Stammered Tori, taken aback by Cat's abrupt change in mood. "I just meant... I'm not sure that I can kiss a girl."

"Oh." Cat said, calming down. "Why?"

It was like talking to a brick wall, albeit an adorable one, but a brick wall nonetheless. "Cat, I don't like girls... like that."

Cat sighed. "Tori, you're being stupid."

"Wh-what? Stupid?" Tori spluttered indignantly.

"She's right you know." A voice drawled behind Tori. She turned, seeing Trina with a hand on her hip looking down at her. "You're being stupid Tori." Trina descended the rest of the steps, walking over to Cat and ignoring Tori. "Do you have it?"

Cat smiled at Trina before digging around in her purse. "Yup. Here!" She pulled out a bra, handing it to Trina.

Trina inspected it before nodding. "Thanks Cat." She patted the younger girl on the head, Cat squeaking in appreciation. Tori looked on bewildered, her eyes following Trina as the older Vega ascended the stairs, disappearing back into her room.

"Cat... what... why... wha-?" Tori shook her head, closing her mouth to prevent her baffled words from spilling out. "Anyway."

"Tori, it's acting. It doesn't matter if you like girls or not, what matters is if your character does, 'kay? Actors play gay all the time."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh. That's true." She sat down beside Cat, her face pensive.

Cat looked pleased, nodding. "Okay. So kiss me."

"But..." Tori stammered. She saw Cat's point... it was just... she didn't think she was quite ready yet, and-

"Do it."

"Cat..."

"Kiss me."

"Ca-"

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Cat chanted.

Tori made a sound of frustration before leaning forward quickly and pecking the waiting Cat on her lips. Tori pulled back, folding her arms. "There."

Cat burst out laughing, opening her eyes. "That? That was it? I'm not your grandmother!" Her eyes twinkled with amusement, colour rising in her cheeks to match her ruby hair.

Tori gaped, looking indignant. "What! I kissed you. It's done. And you leave my grandmother out of this." She pointed an accusing finger at the still-giggling Cat.

Cat's eyebrows raised in sympathy. "Aww, Tori, that wasn't a kiss. C'mon," She urged, pushing the brunette lightly. "I've seen you kiss Beck. _That_ was a kiss."

Tori shrugged uncomfortably, looking away. "That- that was different."

Cat's face grew serious, her eyes studying the taller girl. "How?"

Tori flicked a glance at Cat, struggling to explain. "It's... I was trying to annoy Jade. And... it's different... Beck's a guy and-"

"-And you like him." Cat nodded, finishing Tori's sentence. She sighed. "Look Tor, it's just acting. If you want to pass you have to kiss me. For real." Tori's eyes skittered away from Cat's gaze.

"I know... it's just..."

Cat raised her hand. "Okay. Stop being Tori."

Tori's eyes darted from side to side, confusion filling her face. "Wha-"

Cat shook her head. "Be your character. Look at me as your character. You want me. You need me." She put her hands on her hips, wiggling suggestively. "You want to get with this."

Tori laughed despite herself, Cat grinning. "There! See! All you have to do is relax." Cat studied Tori, biting her lip. "Would it help if I started?"

Tori let out a held breath. "Maybe." It was surprisingly nerve-wracking kissing a girl who you had to convince yourself to want, especially when that girl had already said you kissed like an old woman. It didn't build confidence.

Cat nodded, a soft smile on her face. She moved a hand to cup Tori's cheek, Tori stiffening at her touch. "Just relax."

**A/N: Part deux coming soon. I do hate to tease... although I do seem to do it often, don't I? But I promise the next part will be up soon. You know what to do for this part thought.**

**Review.**

**Is what I meant. I appreciate it ever so much, and I do like seeing you Cori fans come out of the woodwork. It's an under-appreciated ship certainly, and perhaps an understandable one, but I'll do my damndest to correct that. The one condition being; that you guys want it, and let me know. The other condition being that I can be arsed to do it. I'm... I'm so lazy. But reviews are like being stabbed with a needle... stimulating if nothing else, and occasionally quite pleasant if you do it in the right spot with the right pressure... **

**Okay, so reviews aren't like that at all. I'm sorry, my metaphors are just terrible today. They're like... something...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious should be mine. What, we get one episode a month? I'm doing a helluva of a lot more than that, and I'm drunk. On power. And alcohol. I call it POW!cohol. I own that. But that's about it.**

Tori should've closed her eyes. She definitely should've closed her eyes. She wasn't relaxing at all. How could she relax when she could see Cat closing in on her? Wow. Cat's eyes were really pretty. Tori thought she could almost see little chocolate flecks in them. They're kind of mesmerising. Tori's eyes flicked down. And her lips are... are really pink. Tori swallowed hard. She wasn't relaxed at all. Tori forced herself to close her eyes. She felt awkward enough already. Crap. This was even worse. Now she had no idea how close Cat was and-

Tori gasped a breath in as Cat's lips brushed hers, tentative at first. This... this wasn't what you'd do to your grandmother, thought Tori, as Cat's lips moved against her own. Actually, now that the shock of it was gone, it wasn't so bad, Tori thought, starting to kiss Cat back. It was actually kind of nice. Cat's lips were really soft, and Tori could taste her lipgloss. Coconut and pineapple. And everytime she breathed in she could smell Cat's perfume. It was relaxing, and Tori felt the tension in her shoulders drain away. Cat turned her head slightly, trying to get a better angle, and Tori found herself leaning forward more, her hand moving onto Cat's knee. Tori felt light-headed and giddy. She was so stupid! How could she have ever thought this would be hard? She'd thought it'd be different to kissing a guy, but it was the same... just softer and sweeter. Although Tori had to admit, Cat was a lot better than some of the guys she'd kissed. In fact, there was this thing she was doing that-

The front door slammed and Tori jumped away from Cat, gasping a breath in. "M-mom?"

A muscle twitched in Mrs. Vega's face as she stared, stunned, at her daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Vega!" Waved Cat cheerily.

Tori left to her feet. "It's... it's for a play! We... we weren't-"

Mrs. Vega stared blankly at her daughter before forcing a smile on her face. "It's okay Tori. It... it was just a shock." She bowed her head, putting a hand to her chest. She took a few deep breaths, murmuring calming mantras to herself. More composed now, she looked over at Cat. "It's nice to see you again Cat." She said, frowning at the end as she realised the circumstances. She turned back to Tori. "Honey, maybe you and Cat should go somewhere else to re... rehearse."

Tori nodded eagerly, wanting more than anything to be anywhere else than where she was right now. She was blushing so hard she was pretty sure there wasn't any blood left in her body, it was all in her face. "Uh... we'll go to my room. Come on Cat." Tori headed for the stairs hurriedly, Cat trailing behind her.

"Tori... can I just... can I have a word with you?"

Tori sighed internally. She'd been hoping this would be easy. And forgettable. Actually, she'd been hoping this wouldn't happen at all. She'd never wanted her mother to see her kissing anyone, let alone a petite red-velvet haired girl. Tori was also a little ashamed at how much she'd actually been enjoying kissing Cat. It hadn't felt weird at all, well yeah, at first it had, but once she got past that... it was nice. Tori gestured to Cat to go up to her room, hanging back reluctantly, and looking up the stairs with a little more than wistful gaze. She carefully avoided her mother's scrutiny, her eyes roaming around the room.

"So... a play."

Tori nodded. She didn't really feel eloquent at the moment.

"What's this play about?" Mrs. Vega smiled uncomfortably, crossing her arms.

"It's for a class. We... everyone got paired up, and they have to write a short play where they kiss."

"So you were kissing Cat for a play?"

Tori nodded again.

"Because you know you can tell me anything honey, and if you ever want to-"

"Mom! No... I'm not... it's just for the play!" Tori spluttered, putting her hands to her head. "Just... just for the play."

Mrs. Vega touched Tori's shoulder lightly, looking at her understandingly. "Okay. But you know-"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, trying to avoid her mother's gaze. "Mom!" She protested, shrugging Mrs. Vegas' hand off.

Mrs. Vega nodded, smiling. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Tori sighed, climbing the stairs wearily. She walked down the hall to her room, freezing when she saw Trina chatting animatedly to Cat, who was sitting on her bed. It wasn't so much that Trina was talking to Cat, it was the more the fact she was doing it without a shirt. "T-Trina? What are you doing?"

Trina turned to Tori, rolling her eyes. "Talking to Cat! Duh!"

Tori forced a smile. "No, I got that, but why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I'm showing Cat my bra."

"It's nice!" Cat said perkily, bouncing on the bed.

Trina nodded, turning back to Cat. "I know, right?"

"Trina! Get out of here!" Tori propelled her protesting sister from the room, closing the door behind her. She turned to find Cat sitting placidly on the bed, her hands in her lap. "Cat... what the hell is going on between you and my sister?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gasped Cat, standing.

Tori shook her head in frustration, throwing her hands out. "Never mind, let's just do this, okay?" Cat nodded enthusiastically, waiting. They stood apart for a few moments, Tori growing visibly frustrated. Eventually she burst out, "Well?"

Cat stopped swinging her hands, looking around in confusion. "Well what?"

"What are you doing?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm waiting." She started swinging her hands again, swaying slightly.

Tori put a hand to her forehead. "Waiting for what, Cat?"

Cat shook her head, looking at Tori like she was stupid. "For you silly! You're the one in charge!"

Tori straightened, looking bewildered. "I am?"

Cat nodded emphatically. "You're tall and angry, so you're in charge."

Tori raised an eyebrow at Cat's logic. "_Okay_."

Cat's face grew worried at Tori's tone. "That's what Jade said last year! She said 'cause she was taller than me that she was the boss. A-and she was always angry... so I just thought... is it wrong?"

Tori chewed her lip, thinking it through. "No..." She said slowly. "I guess she sort of had a point."

"She said she was the... the 'domino' one."

"Dominant." Corrected Tori absentmindedly.

"That's what I said; domino." Cat rolled her eyes, scoffing.

Tori decided to let it go. Either way, she couldn't win. Best case scenario; Cat cries and runs home and they fail the project and Tori's life is ruined. She decided to tactfully change the subject. "So... you kissed Jade?"

Cat nodded simply.

Tori looked around carefully, saying in a hushed tone. "What was it like?" Everyone knew that girls like Jade; crazy mean ones, thought Tori, were the best at... certain activities.

Cat blushed, touching her lips lightly with her fingertips. "She's a really good actress."

"What was the play you did?" Tori had to admit, she was genuinely curious.

Cat clapped her hands together gleefully. "Okay! You're me!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jade!" Cat set her face into a sombre mask, and Tori had to laugh. Cat did a good Jade. Cat straightened up, putting her hands on her hips. "You think I'd forget something like that Emery?" She sneered. "I'm like an elephant... I never forget."

Tori looked on, captivated by Cat's performance, jumping when she saw Cat look at her. "Oh... I don't know the lines." She apologised.

Cat broke character for a moment. "It's okay, Jade didn't let me talk. You just have to react." She put her hands on her hips again, circling Tori and looking her up and down. "No, don't speak Emery. There's nothing you can say." Cat moved behind Tori, the Vega girl tensing as she sensed Cat almost touching her, felt the shorter girl's breath feather against the back of her neck. "You betrayed me." She said quietly, her voice hard, a hand brushing Tori's hair and making her shiver. Cat moved around Tori, coming to face her, her voice growing in volume. "I loved you, and you betrayed me." Cat's eyes flicked up and down Tori's body, the lines of her face hard. She grabbed the front of Tori's shirt roughly, yanking her to her until their lips were centimetres apart. "But you're still mine. You'll _always_ be mine." She captured Tori in a cruel kiss, forcing the taller girl back a few steps with her force, hand twisting in the front of Tori's shirt. Tori made a muffled sound, although she wasn't quite sure what it was she was trying to say. They broke apart breathlessly, Cat shoving Tori back roughly and backing away from her. "Goodbye Emery. I'll never forget." Cat pulled out a finger gun, pointing it at Tori. "Pew pew!" Cat giggled, breaking character.

Tori licked her lips, lost for words. "You..." She cleared her throat, trying again. "How did you remember all that?"

Cat shrugged. "I didn't have any lines so... I just learned Jade's. I can't do it as good as her. She left bruises! That was my favourite scene, except I got scared 'cause I thought Jade had a real gun but she didn't!" Cat said brightly.

"No, Cat, are you kidding? You did great!" Tori was flabbergasted. She'd never really seen Cat's abilities before, and she started to understand how it was that Cat had gotten into Hollywood Arts.

Cat perked up, bouncing on her toes. "Really? I'm not a liability?"

Tori shook her head, grinning. Having Cat as a partner was starting to look good. Tori's grin faded as she realised something. "Wait... _that's_ what we have to top? Oh man!" She groaned. If that was last year's, and this year's had to be even more intense... she was dead. That was it. Game over, man, game over. "Wait... Cat! You said you had some ideas!"

Cat nodded enthusiastically, thrusting a sheet of paper into Tori's hands. "Uh huh!"

Tori scanned the sheet excitedly, her face falling as she got further down the page. "Cat... these are all about animals. One's just about you getting candy. With an animal. These have nothing to do with kissing at all! And here," Tori pointed at the bottom of the page. "Here you just drew a pig with a mustache."

Cat looked sheepish, her eyes downcast. "I couldn't think of anything."

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "Okay. That's okay." She nodded, taking a last glance at the mustached pig before folding the page. It was actually quite a good drawing. "Do you want to stay over tonight? We'll have a movie marathon and see if we can get some ideas from them."

Cat squealed excitedly. "Yay! I just have to grab some stuff from my house... is that okay?"

Tori nodded. "Sure, just get my mo-" She paused, remembering the earlier trauma. "Uh, see if you can get Trina to give you a ride."

"'Kay 'kay!" Cat skipped off to Trina's room, Tori moving to sit on her bed. She took a deep breath, letting out a long exhale. Cat sure was a good kisser. Tori had to admit... that scene was pretty hot. She shook her head. What was she doing? It was just acting. Cat was just a lot better than she thought. That was all. Tori touched the front of her shirt where Cat had grabbed her gently. Still though...

Tori tried to clear her mind. Ideas. Okay. What movies should they watch? Tori chewed her lip, deep in thought. They needed something different, something unformulaic. Tori frowned, this was harder than she first thought. What to watch? She pondered. What to watch?

**A/N: Huzzah, interactive time! You got any suggestions for what movies they should watch? Well tell me then! Like what I'm doing so far? Let me know! Sick of my incessant questions, demanding/imploring you to do my work for me? Keep that one to yourself!**

**Still, review. To quote a great author; "...review..."**

**Incidentally, that author is me. And the full quote is; "Please review, fo sho."**

**Truly great words. You know what other words are great? Besides languorous. God I love that word. **

**Your words. Your words are great. If they were lotion, I'd rub them on my face, or else I'd get the hose again. Ah references, where would I be without them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious, like many things, does not belong to me.**

**A/N: So apparently, my line rules get deleted when I upload. So I'ma fixing it now.**

Tori paced her room anxiously. What was she thinking, letting Trina drive Cat to her house? They already had some weird thing going on, which Tori was sure she absolutely did _not_ want to know about, but for some reason could not stop thinking about. Cat had already been gone half-an-hour. Who knows where the two of them might be? At least Trina was wearing a shirt. For the time being. Tori remembered when she'd sent them to Bakersfield, and how much of a disaster that had been. It was a four hour trip all up, and somehow it'd taken them more than six! And they'd stopped for ice cream! No, letting Cat go with Trina was a huge mistake. It was the blind leading the blind, or, more accurately, the narcissist leading the dreamer. Both of them had no focus... why, Tori'd be lucky if they even made it back alive, or if they even remembered why they went.

She felt a rush of relief when she heard the front door open, exiting her room and descending the stairs quickly. They both looked intact and... and they had ice cream. Tori rolled her eyes. Of course. "What is it with you two? Do you just _have_ to stop at every ice cream place?"

Trina raised an eyebrow at Tori. "You know the rules Sis. We always stop for ice cream in _my_ car. And Cat always wants ice cream. It's a delicious circle." She took a mouthful of ice cream, sighing contentedly. "Wha?" She mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream at Tori's pointed stare. "Cat got you some too!"

Tori shook her head. So not the point. She rushed to help Cat with her bag, the petite girl trying to juggle it and two cups of ice cream while closing the door. Cat grinned at her, grateful for the help, passing Tori one of the cups. "I got you sprinkles!"

Tori couldn't help but smile at Cat's childish excitement, seeing a smiley face made out of M&M's in her sprinkle-covered ice cream. "Thanks Cat."

"Torrrrriiii, can I have your ice cream?" Trina begged.

Tori frowned, "What? You _just_ had some."

"So?"

Tori sighed, exasperated. "So no! We have ice cream in the freezer anyway."

"But it's all the way over therrrrre!" Whined Trina, pointing at the kitchen.

Tori just stared at her sister, glaring until the older girl rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. Cat's bag clattered as Tori took it up the stairs to her room, Cat trailing behind her. Tori placed the bag on her bed, finally free to attack her ice cream with relish. "So what movies did you bring?" Tori said, talking around a mouthful of ice cream. Cat sat her cup carefully on Tori's night stand before unzipping her bag, revealing a row of DVDs.

Tori paused, the spoon in her mouth. "Um... Cat... you know we can only watch like three, right?"

Cat's face fell. "Oh. Right. I forgot it takes time to watch them."

Tori swallowed her last mouthful of ice cream, unable to resist scarfing it down, even with the risk of brain freeze. She set her cup down, putting her hand on Cat's shoulder. She knew the smaller girl was disappointed. "Which ones are your favourite?"

Cat's face grew pensive as she scanned the titles, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh!" She exclaimed, grabbing a case. "This one!"

Tori nodded, taking the DVD from Cat. "Uh... Cat, this is _The Lion King_."

"I know! I love it!" Cat squealed, bouncing on the spot.

Tori chose her words carefully. "I love it too, but... I don't think we can use it for our assignment."

Cat's bouncing stopped, the smaller girl pouting. "Oh. Poo."

"What other ones did you bring?" Tori asked, looking over the titles.

* * *

"Huh." Said Tori, stopping the DVD as the credits started rolling.

"What?" Queried Cat, looking over at her, a piece of popcorn halfway to her mouth.

"That was... good." Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't actually think I'd get anything from that..." She glanced lengthways at Cat. "Ideas, I mean, any ideas." She stood, putting _John Tucker Must Die_ back into its case, before sitting down on her bed heavily. "So..."

Cat pushed the popcorn away, turning to face Tori. "So...?"

"So that perfect kiss they were talking about..."

Cat nodded enthusiastically, onto Tori's train of thought. "Mhm. It's about the anticipation."

Tori's eyes shot up in surprise. "Yeah... it is. It's about the waiting until you want them to just kiss already." She picked up a notepad, jotting down her thoughts. "This is good." She looked up at Cat, a slightly awed expression on her face. "This is actually working!"

Cat giggled. "Of course it is!"

Tori smiled at Cat's enthusiasm. "Okay, what's next?"

Cat handed her a case. "_Cruel Intentions_."

* * *

Tori sniffed, wiping her eyes and looking over at Cat. "Cat?"

Cat's face was buried in her hands. "It's... so... sad!" She gasped between her fingers.

Tori put her hand on Cat's back, rubbing in small circles. "Hey... we'll watch a happy one next, okay?"

Cat sniffed, peeking out from behind her fingers. "Okay."

* * *

A wide yawn spilt Tori's face as she stopped the last movie. Cat sighed contentedly, a radiant smile on her face. "I love _Never Been Kissed_."

Tori grinned in agreement. She stood, stretching, her muscles stiff after sitting for so long. She looked back at her bed, the covers scattered with empty packets. "Cat... did you really eat all that candy you brought?"

Cat looked sheepish. "No... I still have some skittles left." She felt around the bed, frowning. "...I thought I did..."

Tori shook her head, picking up her notepad. "Okay, do you wanna go over this?"

Cat stopped searching, clapping her hands together. "Okay!"

Tori shook her head at Cat's energy. Cat was hyper enough without a massive sugar rush, but it gave her the motivation to work, and freshened Tori's own flagging energy.

Tori flipped back to the front of her notepad. "Okay, so what we've learned is;" She paused as Cat pulled her legs up onto the bed, sitting in rapt attention. "So from _John Tucker Must Die_... it's about the anticipation. You can create tension in the audience by drawing out the lead up to the kiss. So if we want our audience to get involved, we shouldn't kiss straight away. We should _want_ to, and show that, but not just do it straight away."

Cat nodded, standing lithely. "Uh huh."

"Okay, _Cruel Intentions_... um... seeing the bad guy get a heart. The role reversal is good... seeing Sebastian in love makes him sympathetic, whereas at the start he was just an asshole. Mostly it's about power, especially with Catherine, and she used seduction to control everyone. She's a character you love to hate-"

"Sort of like Jade!" Piped in Cat.

"But you almost feel sorry for her at the end when everything comes crashing down. So the trick is to create a mean character who's flawed, and who has moments of goodness. They have to be human.

And _Never Been Kissed_; Josie's a victim, but she's sweet and kind and sensitive, which makes her vulnerable. Then there's the whole forbidden romance thing between her and the teacher, 'cause he thought she was a student. You see their relationship develop, and there's that anticipation there as well, 'cause you're waiting for them to kiss. And then there's the grand display at the end, and you know it's gonna end well, but you're still on edge, and it's a relief when it does happen."

Tori flicked to the last page of her notepad, clicking her pen as her brain raced. "So... in conclusion, we should do a play that has all these things. There should be a flawed mean character, a sweet character that's victimised, a forbidden romance and a _lot_ of sexual tension." Tori let out a sigh, jumping when she realised how close Cat had gotten.

"That's really good Tor! I never would've thought of that." Cat gushed. "I was just watching the movies... I didn't think to take notes."

Tori licked her lips nervously, flattered by Cat's praise. She moved away from Cat, over to the bed. "Thanks Cat, but... we should get some sleep." She pulled back the covers, sighing as Cat moved around to the other side.

"Am I sleeping with you?" Queried Cat innocently.

Tori stared at the smaller girl for a moment. It was a bad idea, she knew that, but the only real alternative was to send Cat to Trina's room and... well, Trina got pretty handsy in her sleep. Tori told herself to snap out of it – it was just the way Cat said it. She was still anxious about the assignment, that was all.

Tori switched her lamp off as Cat slipped in beside her, taking a deep breath. It was just a sleepover... she was just feeling self-conscious, watching the way she breathed. Oh God, what if she snored? Tori rolled her eyes at herself; she was being stupid. "'Night Cat." She said, turning on her side away from Cat.

"'Night Tor!"

**A/N: This was always going to be an awkward chapter. It's a transition, but it had to be done. So, as always, review and I'll get started on the next part. It'll be better, I pinky swear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep. That is to say, no. Don't own it. Sorry if I mislead you.**

…**.I'm not sorry. 0_0**

Tori stretched languorously, waking up with a smile on her face. She'd had the best dream... Tori furrowed her eyebrows, what was it about again? She shrugged, it'd come to her. Tori yawned, moving her hand to throw back the covers when she froze. She prodded something fleshy under the covers, lifting them and looking under. A hand... attached to an arm - an arm that was draped over her waist. Tori frowned... what was-? She turned her head, almost falling out of the bed when she saw how close Cat was, practically pressed up against her. Tori licked her lips, studying the red velvet haired girl; how was she going to do this? Wake her up, that is. Tori circled her fingers around Cat's wrist, trying to gently pry the girl's hand off her. Cat made a soft sound, snuggling in closer to Tori. Well, that didn't work, thought Tori, sighing. She shuffled around carefully, turning to face the sleeping girl, Cat's arm still draped over her waist. "Cat?" Said Tori softly, jogging Cat's shoulder gently. "Cat! Wake up!"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, groaning. "Don't wanna wake up. Wanna sleep."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Cat... come on." Cat failed to respond. "There's candy..." Said Tori in a sing-song voice.

She grinned as Cat cracked an eye open, her voice hopeful. "Really?"

Tori nodded as brightly as she could. "Yep, but you have to get up."

Cat pursed her lips, considering her options. "Mmmm... okay." She rolled away from Tori, clambering off the bed, and Tori let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She felt her body rapidly cool without Cat to keep it warm, and Tori was surprised to note how cold it actually was. She didn't know the source of Cat's abnormally hot body, but she suspected it had something to do with the massive amounts of sugar the girl consumed everyday. Either way, now that it was gone, Tori kind of missed it.

Cat tugged on Tori's arm, almost yanking her out of bed. "Come on Tori! Breakfast!"

Tori let herself be tugged out of bed, grumbling. "I'm the one who woke you up!"

"Do you ever wonder how Cap'n Crunch got to be a captain?"

Tori looked up from her cereal, seeing Cat intently studying a spoonful of hers. "What?"

Cat tore her eyes away from the spoon, looking over at Tori. "Yeah, like, how is he a captain?"

Tori shrugged, frowning. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Do you think he has a boat? Ooo! And he has two of every animal on it!"

"Cat, that was Noah."

"Oh." Cat fell silent for a moment, putting her spoon back into the bowl, Tori continuing to eat her cereal. "Do you think Noah was a captain?"

Tori stood abruptly, her spoon clattering into her empty bowl. "Are you okay if I go have a shower?"

Cat nodded, toying with her spoon. Her face lit up suddenly. "Yeah. I can talk to Trina while you're gone!"

Tori turned to where Cat's finger was pointing, seeing Trina staggering down the stairs, her hair in a fuzzy mess around her head. "Okay... but Trina's really not a morning person."

Trina groaned, her arms slumped forward. "It's morning? Ugh." She sat down heavily in Tori's seat, reaching for the cereal, her eyes still half-closed. She paused for a moment. "Oh. Hey Cat."

"Hi Trina!" Cat said exuberantly, Tori shaking her head as she walked away. She heard Cat chattering away, punctuated every so often by Trina's monosyllabic responses. Tori was surprised Trina was even doing that. She was lucky if Trina even acknowledged her any time before two.

Tori took her time in the shower, letting the hot water relax her. A lot of stuff had happened, and she was still having trouble processing. Like, oh, first of all, she'd kissed Cat. She knew it was just a stage kiss, but still... she'd kissed Cat. Well, Cat had done more of the kissing really, and that was the second thing. Cat was... Cat could kiss. Tori found herself touching her lips absentmindedly, remembering what is was like. It was... it didn't fit into the idea of Cat she had. Cat was supposed to be this innocent girl who wasn't supposed to know anything about that sort of thing. Tori hung her head, letting a cascade of hot water pour over it. That was stupid. Of course she knew about that sort of thing; everyone does. Innocence doesn't exist anymore. What's more, that kiss Cat had re-enacted from her play with Jade... it'd taken Tori's breath away. She hadn't been able to fight it, and she hadn't found herself wanting to. And that was yet another thing; Cat and Jade doing that play. Tori supposed it made sense, they were sort of friends, and Tori was sure Jade would've had no problem kissing Cat, she'd made that clear in her oh-so-helpful advice earlier. Tori put a hand to her bare stomach, frowning. Odd, but thinking of Jade actually doing that kiss, the one that Cat had shown her... the thought of Jade kissing Cat like that actually made Tori feel a little queasy. She could just imagine it; Jade grabbing hold of the diminutive girl, pulling her towards her forcefully... ugh. Tori grimaced. It didn't make her feel good at all. Not that she was supposed to feel good. She supposed it made sense really; the thought of Jade kissing anyone made her feel sick. She couldn't help but feel that Jade had used Cat though, somehow. It just seemed like the sort of thing she'd do.

Tori was pulled from her reverie by an urgent rapping on the door. "Tori? Torrrrri?" A muffled voice filtered through the door.

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "Cat? What? What is it?"

"I have an idea!"

"Can't it wait?" Tori yelled back.

"I'll forget it."

Tori sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Just write it down th- Cat?" Tori covered herself with her hands, backing against the shower wall. "Wh-what are you doing in here?"

Cat tilted her head innocently. "I couldn't hear you properly."

"Get out of here!" Tori yelled, pointing towards the door before remembering and snatching her hand back to cover herself.

Cat's hand flew to her mouth, her eyebrows turning up pitifully. "But I wanted to tell you my idea."

"Cat, I'm naked!" Tori was befuddled. Cat didn't seem to get it. In fact, the girl was looking straight at her curiously, not even turning away.

Cat nodded simply. "I know."

Tori sighed, hanging her head. "So can't it wait until I'm not so naked?"

Cat bounced on toes, protesting. "But it was _really_ good!"

Tori took a deep breath. "Okay. Turn around."

Cat squealed, spinning away from Tori.

Tori resignedly turned the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "You can turn back around now Cat."

Cat spun back around, still bouncing excitedly, pausing when she saw Tori. "You're wearing a towel!" Cat exclaimed, moving to rub the towel and giggling. "It's fluffy!"

Tori swatted Cat's hand away. "Stop that!"

Cat straightened, her face growing serious. "Sorry." Cat took a deep breath. "So, my idea was, like, you know in _Cruel Intentions_ where Catherine taught Cecile how to kiss?"

Tori raised an eyebrow; she wasn't sure where Cat was going with this.

"Well, I sort of couldn't help but notice when I kissed you, you got all stiff and heavy breathing and twitchy-"

"Hey! I..." Tori thought back to her kisses with Cat. "Continue."

"So I thought that if we kissed a lot, you'd get used to it and wouldn't freak out so much."

_Or I might die! _Thought Tori, gaping at the shorter girl.

Cat shifted on her feet, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Sort of like you're being now, actually. Tori... are you okay? You're breathing all funny and not blinking."

Cat had a point. That was the worst part, thought Tori. Cat's idea was actually a good one. A good one? What part of her actually thought that? No. She didn't want to know. Cat was right though, Tori did freeze up basically every time Cat touched her. She'd never had a problem with that before because... well, she'd never had to kiss Cat. It wasn't that the thought had never crossed her mind, it was that even the thought of the though of kissing Cat had never even brushed against her mind like an amorous cat. Tori forced herself to relax, which only made her look that much more tense. She had to do something, Cat was waving her hand in front of Tori's face, a worried expression on her face.

"That's... a good idea." Tori managed to force out of herself. "Cat." She grunted, forcing a smile.

Frankly, she'd thought she was just getting used to the idea of kissing Cat. After all, it was just for a play, and she'd kissed people on stage before. But it was getting harder, if anything. It wasn't that she had to kiss a girl, well... maybe it was a little bit, but now? It was more she had to kiss _Cat_. And something about that just made her feel queasy and nervous.

And just a little excited.

**A/N: Well, here it is. The next chapter. Which... well, you probably already know by now. I apologise for the delay, but first of all, wow... I didn't think this would be as popular as it is.**

**I'm gonna have to come up with a more coherent plotline than;**

**Find way to make Cat and Tori kiss**

**?**

**Profit!**

**Or not. Let me know in the reviews! Which you will of course be leaving. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you guys even read the disclaimer anymore? Actually... I can say whatever I like then... I like pudding. I really do. A lot of people just say that, but I actually mean, but like... you can't eat it all the time, or you'd get sick. Or fat. Idk.**

"I'm not so sure about this Cat." Tori looked around nervously, sitting Indian style opposite Cat in her room. "Do we really have to do this?"

Cat nodded simply. "This counts for five percent of our total grade! We can't fail!"

Five percent? Thought Tori... she couldn't afford to lose that, not since she came to Hollywood Arts mid-year, which Sikowitz didn't seem to realise, since he'd failed all the previous projects that she wasn't there to do and lectured her about poor attendance.

Cat bit her lip. "But... I mean, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Tori reached over, touching Cat lightly on her knee. "No, no. I want to... it's just... does Trina really have to be here?" She looked to her sister sitting to her right, knees drawn up to her chin.

"I'm here to judge your technique." Piped in Trina, watching them intently.

Tori chewed her lip, nodding hesitantly. "Okay... it just seems a little creepy."

Trina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine! I'll go." She stood, pausing to grab a shirt on the way out. "Oh, and I'm borrowing this."

Tori opened her mouth to protest before realising it was futile. This was why she had to keep buying new clothes. When she was younger she'd thought elves were stealing them. Why she'd believed Trina in the first place was beyond her.

"Are you ready?" Cat said softly, rousing Tori.

"No."

Cat tilted her head at Tori, confused. "I don't get it. You're still so tense. It's just kissing."

Tori took a deep breath. "I know. It's just... I guess I haven't done it as much as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burst out Cat, looking upset.

"No, no... I just meant you're more used to stage kissing than I am. A-and kissing girls, I guess."

Cat's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the difference?"

Tori struggled to explain. "Well... y'know... _boys_ and... and _girls_..." She gestured vaguely.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "It's the same. It's all just stage kissing... it doesn't really make a difference 'cause you're not really kissing them." She put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "You're getting too involved. It's not real... it's _acting_."

Tori rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. "Right. It's just acting. It's not real."

Cat nodded, leaning in towards Tori and licking her lips. "Exactly." She murmured, tilting her head slightly. Tori swallowed hard, her eyes flickering shut as Cat's lips brushed hers gently. Just acting. Not real. She thought, feeling herself start to respond, leaning into the kiss. She got what Cat was saying, she really did, but her body didn't seem to get it, because it was still thinking this was a real kiss. Her heart was going crazy, pounding in her chest, and no matter how much she tried to tell herself it was just stage kissing, it still didn't feel like it. She could still feel Cat's lips moving against hers, still taste the sugary cereal on Cat's lips, still feel Cat's hand on her knee as she leaned over to kiss her.

Cat pulled back, frowning. "Huh."

Tori licked her lips, her breath shaky. "What? What is it?"

"You're still all tense."

"S-sorry." Stuttered Tori. Stupid heart knocking her words about.

"I'll go slower, 'kay?" Cat said brightly, leaning in again.

Tori nodded. It was safer than talking.

Cat paused, her lips almost touching Tori's. "Just relax, 'kay?" She murmured against Tori's lips before kissing her gently. Tori made an odd sound of acquiescence, trying to breathe amid Cat's flurry of soft, brief kisses. Cat kept the kisses short and slow, trying to put Tori at ease, and gradually, Tori felt herself relax, starting to get used to the feel of Cat's sugary sweet lips against hers. Cat felt Tori lean up into her more, the tension draining away from her, and she smiled against the brunette's lips, satisfied. She continued her patter of light kisses, waiting for Tori to take the initiative and capture the red velvet haired girl's lips more deeply.

It was just the jitters, thought Tori. That was all. It actually wasn't so bad, just... overwhelming to start with. Her heart was starting to calm down a little, but now there was this odd prickling in her skin, like she was itching and hot. In fact, really hot... it felt like all her blood was rushing to the surface of her skin, and she felt kind of hollow and echo-y inside. But it was getting easier, a lot easier to kiss Cat, in fact... almost too easy, and Tori tried to pin Cat's lips down, growing weary of the brief bouts of contact between them. She could do this... she didn't need those baby kisses anymore... she wanted a real kiss!

Cat raised her eyebrows in surprise as Tori kissed her more passionately, pushing her back and moving to lean over her. She broke away, grinning, "You did it Tor! You-_mmph_." She was cut off as Tori anchored her lips to Cat's again, kissing her fervently.

This was actually pretty good. Tori thought she was doing pretty well. It actually almost felt like a real kiss. Her palms were even sweating. But it wasn't a real kiss, it was just a stage kiss! She was better at acting than she thought! She ran her tongue over Cat's lips, Cat parting them in surprise. She could even french Cat with no problem! She could... wait. Wait. Tori froze. Her tongue was in Cat's mouth. Touching Cat's tongue. She was frenching Cat. Tori pulled away, panting. Oh God! She was panting. She'd been on top of Cat... she'd had her tongue in Cat's mouth! Tori took a deep breath, scrambling off Cat. Okay. Okay. Okay, okay. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought. Because that wasn't so much stage kissing as stage molesting, or at the very least it had been headed that way. She'd thought she was in control, but she could still feel the adrenaline racing through her veins. What she'd just done wasn't a stage kiss... she hadn't been able to keep it at a certain level, hadn't been able to rein herself in. Tori looked over at Cat nervously.

Cat licked her lips, pushing herself up and taking a deep breath before speaking. "That was... um. That was-"

"Cat I'm so so soooo sorry. I just... I don't know what happened!" Tori blurted, begging Cat.

"No, Tori! That was really good! It was..." Cat licked her lips again. "It was almost like it was real! I've never been able to stage kiss like that!"

Tori needed to blink. She really did, but she just couldn't seem to stop staring at Cat, relief trickling through her like ice water. Oh thank God. Cat thought she was just stage kissing. She frowned. Wasn't she though? She'd thought she was... but considering how she'd behaved, how she'd increased the intensity and ended up with her tongue in Cat's mouth, she'd have to say she wasn't. She was really kissing Cat, even if Cat didn't realise it.

"Hey Tori, you've gone all pale..." Cat noted curiously, putting a finger to her still-flushed lips.

A muscle underneath Tori's eye twitched. "I've got to... I've got to uh... g-go...um..._hng_-" Tori stood abruptly, rushing to her bathroom. She fought to keep her breath even, locking the door behind her (and wondering why she didn't do that this morning when Cat had burst in on her), and splashing cold water on her face. She'd been kissing Cat! Really kissing her! Tori frowned a moment, concentrating. Oh God! She was turned on! She'd been kissing Cat and she'd liked it. It was like a litany in her head, and she was freaking out. It was bad enough when she found out she had to kiss Cat for this stupid project, but now she was kissing Cat and getting turned on by it? She couldn't- she just- argh! Tori clenched her fists in her hair, pacing back and forth. Should she tell Cat? Tell Cat what? That... that she was really kissing her? That she l-liked her? Tori stopped dead. Did she like Cat? No... she couldn't even begin to explore that possibility. It was bad enough still tasting Cat in her mouth. She rushed over to the sink, scrubbing at her lips furiously. At least that was one problem she could deal with.

She'd known it was a bad idea! The whole kissing-until-she-got-used-to-it was stupid! She'd known it from the start! But... if that was true, why'd she do it? Tori shook her head. Stop. She didn't... she couldn't handle this right now. She just... she needed some space. Away from Cat. She'd thought she could do this; kiss Cat just for a play, but if she was enjoying it... it just... she couldn't... she had to figure out what was going on with her. Because if she liked Cat, she had to... she had to tell her, of course, but if it was just some one-time thing, just some weird reaction to kissing in general, then she could deal with it.

"Tori?" Cat called out, knocking on the door lightly. "Are you okay?"

Tori took a deep breath, her head hanging. "I'm... I'm fine." She crossed to the door, opening it.

Cat smiled, a somewhat confused look on her face. "I got worried when you ran off and you made that '_hng_' noise."

"Oh. Right." Crap. She couldn't stop staring at Cat's lips. If she'd just stop talking! It was making them move all about and Tori just wanted to... just wanted to... no. No she didn't. "I just remembered I have a lot of stuff to do today is all. Can we work on the play later?"

Cat's face fell. "Oh. I guess so..."

Tori nodded. "I'll get my mom to take you home if you want."

"Okay..."

Tori rushed downstairs, Cat hesitantly going to pack her stuff. Tori felt bad, sure, but she couldn't deal with this at the moment. She had a lot to figure out... most of which she didn't want to, and she couldn't have the reason for her problems sitting in front of her and coming up with ways for them to kiss. She'd only upset Cat and confuse herself even more if she kept going. And if she kept going... she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop.

Tori waved goodbye to Cat enthusiastically, Cat responding with considerably less energy, a look of confusion on her face. "See you at school Monday Cat!" Tori smiled, trying to force cheer into her voice. She let her shoulders slump once Cat was out the door, hearing her mother's car start up.

Finally, she had some room to breathe. And some room to think. Tori sighed heavily, this was going to be a long, confusing day that she really just wanted to skip. But she couldn't just ignore it. She'd felt something when she kissed Cat, something more than just stage kissing, and she was going to figure out what. Because she was going to have to kiss Cat a _lot_ more, and she couldn't do that if she kept feeling this way, and dammit, she needed that five percent.

**A/N: Don't worry. This isn't one of my other fics, where things go horrifyingly wrong...again, and again...**

**...and again...**

**No, it's just a temporary impasse. But it does mean more Trina in the next chapter... well, you'll see. You guys like Trina, right? She sure does...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh Victorious... I see you there, blushing across the room... I will come for you one day, I swear it.**

"Trina."

Tori sighed exasperatedly, trying again to rouse her sister from the sofa. "_Trina!_" She waved her hand in front of her older sister's face. "Trina!"

Trina shook her head, her eyes focusing. "Hmm? What?"

Tori sighed, sitting down next her sister. "I need to talk to you."

Trina frowned. "Can it wait? I'm kinda busy."

Tori looked around, confused. "What? You're just sitting there, staring into space."

Trina pursed her lips, raising a hand at Tori. "I'm waiting for my nails to dry!"

Tori resisted the urge to slap a hand to her forehead. "Look... it's kind of important." She licked her lips. "Believe me, I wouldn't be asking if you weren't the only one here. I would have preferred the mailman... even some Jehovah's witnesses..." Tori stared wistfully at the door before snapping back. "But it can't wait."

Trina smiled indulgently. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

Tori bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably. "You know how I'm doing that, uh... assignment with Cat?"

"The kissing one?"

Tori winced. "Yeah. That one."

Trina's face lit up. "Oh! That reminds me. Can you give these back to Cat when you see her next?" Trina fished around in her pocket gingerly, trying to spare her nails. She handed Tori a bunch of wadded up material.

Tori frowned, "Trina, what-?" She spread the material out. A pair of panties, covered in purple hearts. "You... you want me to give these _back_ to Cat?"

Trina nodded, smiling.

Tori sighed, hanging her head. "Okay. I'll bite. What's going on between you and Cat?"

Trina tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"What's with the trading underwear? And the chumminess between you and Cat?"

Trina nodded, pursing her lips. "Oh, that! Cat and I have an arrangement."

Tori raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "What kind of an arrangement?"

"Well," Trina began, putting a finger to her lips, as if wondering how to explain. "You see, when you get older Tori, you'll find you have... _needs_." Trina gestured at her chest.

A muscle in Tori's face twitched.

"And I've found that Cat can meet those needs." Trina's face took on a pensive look. "I suppose I could do it myself, but it's just easier to get Cat to." Trina crossed her legs, leaning back. "I mean, after all, she's the one who showed me. And since she already knew how everything worked, I just asked her if she'd do it for me." Trina glanced over at Tori, leaning forward when she saw the expression frozen onto her sister's face. "Oh, don't worry, I can ask her if she'll do it for you too."

Tori made a sound resembling speech.

"You're the same as me, right?"

Tori's mouth gaped open, a dozen horrified words trying to spill out at once.

"You just have to pay her first."

"C-can't...breathe..."

Trina looked at Tori queerly. "What's the matter with you? It's just underwear."

Tori's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah. They're special underwear from Skystore."

Tori laughed almost hysterically. "She... she just buys you underwear?"

Trina nodded, still looking oddly at Tori. "Yeah... they boost and tone. They're supposed to help accentuate your assets!"

"So... so your need?" Tori gasped breathlessly.

Trina grinned, looking down at herself. "To look hot. A girl's gotta be poppin'."

Tori felt almost liquefied with relief, frowning as she realised something. "Wait, you said 'when I get older'?"

Trina nodded, looking up and down Tori. "Well yeah. You obviously don't care now."

Tori bit back a retort, trying to focus. "Anyway. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can you get me some juice?"

Tori sighed... if she didn't need Trina's help... She stood, crossing to the kitchen quickly and getting Trina a glass of juice. "There! Now can I ask you?"

Tori waved a hand dismissively at Tori, taking a sip of her juice. "Sure, go for it. Something about Cat...?"

Tori took a deep breath. "Okay... so... um. Okay." Tori ran a nervous hand through her hair. "You know how when you stage kiss someone... it's just... it's not real? How you know... you don't feel anything? 'Cause it's just a stage kiss?"

Trina nodded, waiting for Tori to continue. They sat in awkward silence, Trina growing impatient. "Yes, and?"

Tori swallowed hard, glancing at the door. What she wouldn't do for some Girl Scouts to be selling cookies or something, anything but discussing this with Trina. "Wh-when I kiss Cat... I feel something."

"Okay." Trina took another sip of her juice, frowning before studying her nails.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "Okay? That's all you can say?"

Trina sighed. "What? Okay, so you feel something when you kiss Cat. What about it?"

Tori looked around wildly. Anybody really... a squirrel would be better. "What about it? I... I think I might like Cat!"

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay!" Snapped Tori. "_Trina... _please... I don't know what to do."

Trina shrugged, setting her glass down. "Tell Cat you like her."

Tori chewed her lip. "But she's a girl..."

Trina stared at Tori for a moment, an expectant look on her face. "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were gonna finish your sentence. Yeah. Cat's a girl... so?"

"So I can't like a girl!"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Tori, we live in Hollywood. Everyone's gay."

"I'm not gay! Why am I the only one freaking out about this?"

Trina scoffed. "'Cause you're like eighty. God, get with the freaking times." She stood. "If you like Cat, tell her. What harm can it do? Cat's sweet, she won't defriend you for crushing on her."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?"

Trina pursed her lips, her voice dreamy. "I don't know..." She jumped, checking the time. "Oo, I've gotta meet Molly! Ciao, sistah!"

Tori leaned back into the sofa after Trina left, crossing her arms. "Thanks... I guess." She said quietly, her brow furrowed in thought.

Why was she the only one who seemed to think that Cat being a girl was a problem? Tori didn't think she was closed-minded, not at all... she loved gay people. Her hairdresser was gay, and she loved him. It's just... it's Cat. Cat's such a girl and so... so Cat. Thinking about one of her best friends shouldn't make her feel like this. She shouldn't feel all quivery inside. Cat is a _girl_. She has boobs, and other girl-like things. It just... it confused Tori. She shouldn't want to touch Cat's breasts, she shouldn't be shivering at the memory of touching them (accidentally). Tori had... she'd never thought about a girl this way before. Tori frowned. Maybe it wasn't that she liked girls... maybe it was just that she liked Cat. She was gay for Cat. That was all.

Tori stroked her chin thoughtfully. She thought she liked Cat... she certainly didn't feel the same way about her as she used to. She found herself thinking how pretty Cat was... beautiful, really. Her big, innocent eyes ringed with those long eyelashes, her cute little nose...

Okay. She liked Cat. And she supposed Trina was right, she _should_ tell Cat... Cat wasn't the kind of person who'd freak out about something like that. She hadn't freaked out when Robbie had that brief infatuation with her after she'd stage kissed him. Okay, so she'd freaked out a little, but in Cat terms, she handled it pretty well.

So Tori would tell her. She'd tell her and... and what? They'd date? Tori felt her stomach lurch at the idea, though whether it was in excitement or another, more negative emotion, she wasn't sure. Would Cat even like her? She had no idea. To Cat, it was just stage kissing, but whether that's because Cat was better at stage kissing or just hadn't thought about it, Tori didn't know.

Tori nodded to herself. She'd explore the possibility if Cat didn't like her that way. So she'd tell Cat, Cat would awkwardly reject her, and they'd keep doing the play together, all the while with Cat wondering just how much Tori was getting off on kissing her.

Maybe she shouldn't tell Cat. But what if Cat did like her? So she'd tell Cat, and Cat would kiss her for real, and they'd keep doing the play together, and then one day they'd lose control and go at each other like rabid dogs in heat.

Tori blinked. Maybe she _should_ tell Cat. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't know... all she knew was that she needed to pass this damn assignment. Maybe she didn't need to tell Cat just yet. She'd tell her, she really would, just not now. Tori figured now that she knew she liked Cat, she could control herself when it came to kissing her... now that she knew what she was feeling, it should be a piece of cake. It was just kissing, after all!

**A/N: Good news everyone! I think I'm finally starting to get into the rhythm of writing this story. So this... _this_ is me in my groove, and hopefully it'll continue. Or maybe it's just Trina... I love writing her XD**

**So, you know, blah blah blah suggestive joke, blah blah, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know, I bet you guys don't even read these anymore. You know what? Fine, I don't care. I can just say whatever I want in here.**

**...Boobs.**

"Hi Tori!"

Tori involuntarily jumped about a foot in the air, trying to discreetly cover it up. "Oh. Hi Cat... you scared me." She took a deep breath. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute. Tori turned to her locker, opening the door.

"I tried calling you on Sunday..." Cat said, looking curiously at Tori as she studiously avoided eye contact. God, thought Tori, it was like seeing someone after you'd just had a bad date with them and hadn't called them. Actually, it was a lot like that, except Cat didn't know they were dating.

"Oh... I, uh... dropped my phone in the toilet." Said Tori uncomfortably, rolling her eyes for emphasis. She froze as her message tone sounded. She smiled uneasily at Cat, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, and fumbled for her phone.

_Get me bagels._

Tori laughed nervously, furiously cursing Trina mentally. She'd be damned if she was gonna get Trina those bagels _now_. Why would Trina even message her for bagels? They were already at school! "But it's working again. Now. It wasn't before though." Tori blurted. "But... it is now." She finished lamely, putting her phone away. God Cat was adorable. Dammit! Thought Tori. This was why she'd been avoiding the red velvet haired girl. She just couldn't stop these thoughts popping up in her like toadstools in cow manure.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows. "You're still using it?"

Tori relaxed. Of course. Cat would have to be the only person who'd believe something like that. Tori straightened, frowning. She wondered... did Cat really believe her, or was she just pretending to because it was easier than having to ask Tori why she'd been avoiding her and then lying to her? She looked thoughtfully at Cat. Maybe she was smarter than everyone thought.

Cat rifled through her bag, pulling out a few sheets of paper. "I wanted to tell you that I had an idea for a scene, but you wouldn't answer, so I just wrote it anyway." Tori nodded as Cat handed over the sheets. "I thought we could practice in the auditorium today." Cat grinned. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she realised something. "Hee! Audi-_tori_-um! It has your name in it!"

Tori nodded slowly. Well, Cat was definitely her usual cheerful self. She examined the pieces of paper Cat had handed her, scanning the lines. "S-sure. We can do it during lunch." Dammit. Why'd she have to stutter? Traitorous tongue! Oh... why'd she have to say tongue? She was already having enough trouble trying not to stare at Cat's lips. Why did Cat have to wear such shiny lip gloss? No! Stop it! Bad Tori!

"'Kay 'kay! See you then!" Cat practically bounced away, leaving Tori relieved. For now, at least. Tori still wasn't sure what she going to do when lunch came... what if she dropped her phone in the toilet? No! She'd already tried that. Why wasn't she more creative? Why couldn't she lie convincingly? She went to an acting school! Surely she should be able to act?

Tori closed her locker with a sigh. Well, she might as well read what Cat had written, since she hadn't made a start at all. Every time she had to think of a way for her and Cat to kiss, she just got... carried away and forgot what she was doing and then just sat there daydreaming and drawing hearts. She scanned the first page. Well, not too bad so far. Looks like Cat's onstage by herself... Tori turned to the next page. Oh. Oh crap. Tori flicked back to first page. It was safer there.

Tori trudged to the auditorium. She had to stop being such a baby. So she liked Cat, big whoop! Okay, so yes... it actually _was_ a big whoop, but she had to do a play with her. She had to be professional! But she wasn't a professional... she was just a teenager... she'd only ever been in one real play, well, two if you count the one she did when she was eight, but she was just a tree then! She didn't have to go around kissing Cats and such. She'd kissed the shrub after the show, but that was different. Maybe she should just tell Cat she liked her. Tori's stomach churned anxiously. Okay, maybe not. No, she just had to be a man. Well... not a man, but she had to man up. She could do this. She'd just think of things that weren't kissing Cat, and hey presto! Done!

Tori frowned, her pace slowing as she entered the crowded auditorium, a low hum of chatter among the pairs of students. She picked out Cat's distinctive hair, walking over to her, confused. "I thought you said we had the auditorium."

Cat turned to her, nodding. "We do. We just have to share it."

A muscle in Tori's cheek twitched. "So we have to... to kiss in front of _people_? And-" Tori's eyes widened as she spotted someone she recognised. "A-and Jade?"

Cat giggled. "Tori... it's a play. You have to do it front of people or it's just..." She tilted her head. "Huh. What's a play when it's not in front of people?"

"Role-playing." Jade said, coming up behind Cat. "So Tori, I see you got over your stage fright."

Tori laughed nervously. "Yeah... uh, sort of."

"So you've kissed Cat and I've kissed Cat." Jade said bluntly, nodding thoughtfully, Beck looking sheepish in the background. Jade turned to Cat. "Who's better?"

"J-jade! You can't just... you don't have to answer her Cat!" Burst out Tori, uncomfortably reminded of the fact that yes, Jade and Cat had played tonsil hockey at some point. Stage kissing or no... it still bugged her.

Cat shifted uneasily, looking between the two. "I-it's just stage kissing. I can't tell."

Jade snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on Cat. You still feel something stage kissing. It's still kissing. Now who's better, me or Vega?"

Tori looked confusedly at Cat. What Jade was saying... it contradicted everything Cat had told her. Cat had said it didn't mean anything, that you weren't supposed to feel anything. Was... was Cat lying? Or did Cat really not feel anything? "W-wait... when I was freaking out about... about kissing Cat, you said it was just stage kissing! And now you're telling me it means something?" Tori felt like strangling Jade, if only she wasn't sure that Jade would strangle her right back.

Jade hung her head. "_No_. It doesn't mean anything. What I'm saying is that even though it's just stage kissing, it's still kissing. You can still tell what's a good kiss and what isn't. Right Cat?"

Tori was confused, and she looked to Cat. Cat bit her lip, looking at her feet. "I... I guess so. It's just... it's been a long time since I kissed you Jade. St-stage kissed you."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You've forgotten?" She turned to Tori. "Cat used to tell me all the time about what a good kisser I was. _Stage_ kisser. Has she told you the same thing?"

"Jade, that's enough. Come on, let's just do our scene, okay?" Beck stepped forward, taking Jade's arm. Jade let herself be led away, smirking back at them.

"We... we should do our scene too." Cat said quietly, turning away to rummage in her bag.

Tori frowned. Something was going on here... what Jade had said... it'd upset Cat, more than it should've. But more so, Cat had lied to her. She'd said stage kissing meant nothing, that it wasn't even real kissing, that you shouldn't feel anything because it was just acting. Tori wasn't about to believe Jade... but the way Cat had reacted...

Something was going on, and Tori was going to find out what.

**A/N: Oooo! Mystery! The plot thickens or some such thing! See? I told you there'd be a plot! I mean, I was lying at the time, but it came true anyway! It's like I knew it was going to happen when I said it!**

**I had a prophecy that I'd be psychic 0-0. Now all I need is my own hotline. And a Jamaican accent.**

**My plan?**

**Tell future.**

**?**

**Prophet! :D**

**Speaking of prophet and god and stuff, why don't they ever tell that story about Jesus and the lions in church? You know, when he had to get in the car?**

**That's my favourite ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: So, turns out some of you _do _still read this. So... yeah. I don't own Victorious. Waste of your time, wasn't it?**

"Cat, what was that all about?" Tori grabbed Cat's upper arm, forcing her to turn back. "Does stage kissing mean anything or not?" Cat shifted uncomfortably, Tori narrowing her eyebrows. "Why would you lie to me Cat?"

Cat bit her lip. "I didn't lie! I mean, not really. You were just freaking out so much, I thought it'd be better if I said it didn't mean anything at all. But... it _is_ still kissing..."

Tori let go of Cat's arm, swallowing hard. "So when I... when I felt..."

Cat twisted her mouth. "I felt it too. But it's not real. It's just acting."

Tori licked her suddenly dry lips. "Was it the same with Jade?"

Cat lowered her eyes to the floor, shrugging. Tori studied Cat, a curious expression on her face. There was more that Cat wasn't telling her, she was sure of it. And what's more, Jade was mean, but the way she'd bullied Cat, just put her on the spot like that... it was odd, even for her.

She tried to put it out of her mind. "Let's... let's just do the scene."

Cat nodded, turning back to her bag. She brightened as she pulled out the few pages of script. "I know it's not much, but maybe it'll give us some ideas?"

Tori smiled back reassuringly, her mind still in turmoil. "It's fine. It's good... it's..." She swallowed hard, remembering the second page. "Great." She croaked.

Cat grinned, turning and walking a few steps away before spinning back to face Tori. "Okay. I'll start here, and you wait over there." She pointed near the wall. "Now... we don't have as much room, but it'll give us an idea." Tori nodded, moving to where Cat had pointed. "Oh!" Exclaimed Cat, Tori pausing. "And you gotta be ready for when I come at you, 'kay?"

Tori nodded mutely. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. She'd be as ready as she could be. Cat cleared her throat, Tori leaning against the wall, script in hand. "Okay." Cat said quietly to herself, starting the scene. She paced back and forth a few times, looking worried. "Oh, where is she? She was supposed to be here-" Cat checked her wrist. "An hour ago." Cat put a hand to her lips, stopping her pacing. "I hope she's okay." She said softly. "If something... if something- no. I can't think like that!" She resumed pacing. "She'll be here, she will." Cat said reassuringly to herself. "She promised. And she always keeps her promises, you know that!" She shook a finger at herself, scolding. "But... but this time is different," She said doubtfully, looking over her shoulder wistfully at where the 'door' was. "No. She'll be here. She _will_."

Tori flipped the page. Crap. It was time for her to enter. She mimed opening a door, approaching Cat. It was acting, she was professional. All that stuff that just happened... she had to forget about that. So Cat felt something, it wasn't real. And maybe what she felt wasn't real either. Maybe all these feelings she was having were just her overreacting. But she couldn't think about it now.

Tori forced a smile, getting into character. "Hey baby, you miss me?" She steeled herself.

Cat spun to face her, a radiant smile splitting her face. "You're here! I knew you would be!" She ran towards Tori, jumping into her arms, her hands linked behind Tori's neck. Oh. Her hands were on Cat's butt. She knew it was just so Cat didn't fall, but... but still. Oh. Why did Cat have to wear a skirt all the time? She was- oh. She was touching bare skin. And those... those were Cat's panties. Oh. Tori licked her lips with difficulty, shifting her grip on Cat slightly. Oh. That just jostled Cat's body against her. Oh. Cat was so close, she was right in front of her, pressed up against her. Oh.

No... she had to... she had to say her line. Tori struggled to grin cockily. "Course I am. I promised, didn't I?"

Cat leant her forehead against Tori's, a soft smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss her passionately. Oh. Cat was kissing her. Cat was kissing her and she was holding Cat. Cat's legs were wrapped around her. Oh. Oh. Cat's lips were so sweet, so soft... Tori'd forgotten, even just over the weekend, what it felt like to kiss her. This couldn't be just stage kissing. It felt real. Tori couldn't stop herself making a soft sound, responding enthusiastically to Cat's fervour, her hands starting to slip on Cat's thighs. It felt so nice. She couldn't- oh.

Cat squeaked as she slipped out of Tori's grasp, their lips parting as she landed on her feet. She managed to steady herself, taking an uneven breath. "Good. I wasn't sure if you could hold me for that long." Cat grinned, clapping her hands together. Her grin faded. "Tori?"

Tori exhaled hard. "Yeah. What?" She shook her head. "Oh. I know." She smiled, and it almost felt natural. "I've been working out." She flexed an arm, Cat giggling and squeezing her bicep.

Cat pulled back, not noticing as Tori swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. Cat bounced excitedly. "So what'd you think? I mean, I know most of the script was just stage directions and lighting and everything, but it's a start, right?"

What did Tori think? She thought a lot of things, most of which she couldn't repeat to Cat. "It's good." There. That was safe. "It was a good kiss." No! Back away! Danger, danger! "Uh... a good setup for a kiss." Better. "But... what's the background?"

Cat pursed her lips. "Oh, like why am I so excited to see you? Why do I jump into your arms?"

Tori felt like she had a boulder in her throat, and swallowing wasn't doing anything to dislodge it. "Yeah. That."

Cat smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I... I didn't get that far. I just got the idea for, you know, the kiss." Her eyes flicked up to Tori's shyly. "It was a good kiss, right?"

Okay. That boulder was gone now. Tori thought it had dropped into her heart and crushed it, because she couldn't feel it beating anymore. "Yeah. No, it was... it's a good setup."

Cat grinned. "Yay! I'm not a failure!" She froze suddenly, quickly pulling out her phone. "Oh! I've gotta go! Gradstein said if I'm late again I have to give a speech about why I'm such a bad, tardy person." She shoved the script back into her bag, giggling. "Hee. Tardy..."

Tori felt like a mannequin. She waved stiffly as Cat sketched a goodbye, leaving the auditorium. She swore she could still feel Cat on her. She could still smell her perfume at least. And taste her. Oh.

"So, Tori..."

Tori winced. Why? It was the question she asked herself everytime Jade talked to her. She turned to see Jade smirking at her, arms crossed.

"I couldn't help but watch you and Cat's little... scene."

Tori forced a smile, but she didn't know why she even bothered. Sometimes it only seemed to infuriate Jade. Huh. Maybe that was why she did it. "Yeah, Cat wrote it, and-"

"You like her, don't you?"

Tori spluttered. "Wh-what?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. You have a crush on Cat."

"No! No I don't! Come on... that's just... just ridiculous. It's Cat! No, no."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on Tori. You may look like an idiot, but I'm not." Tori frowned. "It's pretty obvious you're getting a lot more out of stage kissing than Cat is."

"That's... that's none of your business."

Jade laughed. "Oh but it is. You see, Cat's my friend, Tori. I think I owe to her to let her know how you really feel..."

Tori stared incredulously at Jade. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't _like_ you Tori."

"Still?"

Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "Still."

"Please Jade. I need to pass this assignment or else I'll probably fail! You don't want me to get kicked out of Hollywood Arts, do you?"

Jade tilted her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well..."

Tori sighed. "Okay, bad question. Look... please don't tell her. I helped you when you broke up with Beck... doesn't that mean anything?"

Jade smiled. "Not really, no. But..." Jade mused, putting a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I won't tell her." Tori's shoulders dropped with relief. "Not yet, anyway. I think this is gonna be fun. See ya Tori!" She turned, walking away pleased.

"Aw." Tori groaned. This wasn't fair! All she'd wanted to do was pass this assignment, and now she'd gotten a crush on Cat that Trina didn't care about and Jade was going to use to torture her. Why wasn't anything ever simple? And what was with Cat? She felt something when they kissed? Was it the same sort of something that Tori felt? And if so, that meant Cat had felt the same thing with Jade. No... it couldn't be. Tori had jumped to conclusions before with Trina and Cat, but it'd just turned out it was some ridiculously complicated underwear scheme. But still... Cat was hiding something from her... she knew because Cat never hid anything from her. She was an open book, but now she'd scribbled out a word that Tori couldn't read.

Did she really want to know? She felt queasy enough when she thought about Jade and Cat kissing... did she really want to find out if there was more behind it? But she was Cat's friend. She might not be so sure about her feelings for the petite girl, but she was her friend first and foremost. And Cat had seemed upset, though she'd bounced right back after. If something had happened between her and Jade, Tori had to find out. Not only for herself, but for Cat too.

Time to do some digging.

**A/N: So, I was walking down the street the other day when it hit me. A car, that is. And as I lay in the street, bleeding profusely, it occurred to me. **

**You should review.**

**It was like a bright light at the end of a long tunnel (it later turned out I was staring into the sun), and it sounded like angels singing (I was singing... I may have been drunk at the time... it's... it's not important).**

"**Review." They said, "Or die!'**

**So you know... if you want me to live, you should probably review. And if you want me to die... well... **

**That's just horrible 0-0**

**Also, if I'm dead, I can't do the next chapter. Just sayin'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still do not never will never ever for never ever never will own Victorious.**

"Hey Andre!" Tori said in a perky voice, coming up behind Andre as he closed the door to his locker.

"Hey Tori, how've you been?"

Tori waved her hand at him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you know..." She paused, trailing off, "Anyway, you've known Cat and Jade for a long time, right?"

Andre raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah..."

"Well, you know how me and Cat are... are paired for that assignment?"

Andre chuckled, "Oh ho ho, the kissing one?"

Tori closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Yes. That one. Anyway... Cat and Jade were paired last year, right?"

Andre nodded. "Mhm. So?"

Tori twisted her mouth. "So... did anything... weird happen?"

Andre leaned back against his locker, crossing his arms. "Define weird."

"Did anything... happen between them?"

Andre shrugged. "I don't really know, it was a long time ago... They might've had a fight or something."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Might've?"

He tilts his head, face pensive. "It's hard to tell... it's Cat, you know what she's like. I mean, she was pretty upset for like... a couple weeks around then, but... she never told us why. I only remember because Jade's usually the one that listens to her, and... she didn't, she sort of ignored her."

Tori stared at Andre in disbelief. "J-jade's the one who usually listens to her? S-since when?"

Andre's eyebrows furrowed. "Hm, I guess you're right... they're not as close as they used to be. I never really even noticed that."

Tori shifted on her feet, trying to shake Andre from his pensive pondering. "So you _don't_ know what happened?"

Andre looked back to Tori, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh, no. I don't. Ask Beck, he'd probably know."

Tori said a quick goodbye to Andre, running a hand through her hair. Okay, so Andre hadn't really told her anything, but still... Cat and Jade used to be... that close? Jade used to be the one to listen to Cat? It's hard for Tori to think of Jade being... considerate, of being nice to Cat. They're friends, Tori knows that... they've just never really seemed that close. It made sense to Tori, Cat was nice, and Jade was... hard to get close to. But if they used to be different, if they used to be closer, then what happened?

Tori suspects, but... it's hard for her to believe. She can't... she can't believe that about Cat, it doesn't make any sense to her. She's not going to assume anything, not after her assumptions about Cat and Trina turned out to be nothing. For all Tori knew, this could be something like that, some stupid little thing that she's misconstrued. She can't help but wonder though... if she's right, if her suspicions are correct... then... this is big. This is huge, and terrifying. She has to know, even if it is some stupid thing like Jade not buying Cat ice cream one day, or if Andre was wrong about the whole thing. Beck. She'll talk to Beck. The only problem there is finding him without Jade... and getting him not to tell Jade anything. Beck's pretty cool on his own, but Jade keeps him on a pretty tight leash. But for now, she'd better get to class. She was already late, but it was only Sikowitz's. Maybe she could corner Beck after class somehow, or send him a secret message or something.

Tori swallowed hard. And Cat, Cat would be there, and Jade, Jade would be watching. The thought made Tori feel sick to her stomach. She was already late... she should've just gone with Andre to class instead of just... just standing by the stairs, stunned, her mind whirring. It's a distraction. It's a distraction so she doesn't have to think about her feelings, so she doesn't have to think about how Cat makes her feel. It's not what she wants. She likes Cat, she... she can't deny that, she's tried to, but everytime they kiss, it's brought back to her. But just because she knows, doesn't mean she wants to deal with it. And... if Cat felt something too... the thought is terrifying to Tori. She wants to know if the same thing happened between Cat and Jade, partly to distract herself, and partly to know if... if Cat could feel it again, with her.

Tori slipped into class, sitting next to Cat in an empty seat in the back. Lucky for her, Sikowitz was drawing a detailed diagram of how to drill a hole in a coconut on the whiteboard. Cat turned to her, smiling. "Hey Tor, what took you so long?"

Tori smiled weakly, her heart thudding. This was ridiculous. She could barely stand to be around Cat at all now, when all she could think of was... was kissing her. Tori licked her lips, swallowing hard. "Uh... nothing, just... busy."

Cat nodded, still smiling at her. That smile... how Cat's lips turned up like, her pink, pink lips, so shiny, so full. Tori tore her eyes away with difficulty, looking across the room, only to see Jade smirking at her, an eyebrow raised. Tori felt her palms begin to sweat, wiping them on her pants. She tries to calm herself down, to pretend it's not Cat beside her, and, not so long ago, it wouldn't have mattered. Tori's eyebrows furrow... would it have? Cat's always been something special to her, her best friend. Tori's always felt happy around Cat, even when the red velvet haired girl exasperates her. There's something unique about Cat, something that makes Tori tiptoe, that makes her treat the girl more carefully. It didn't make sense to Tori, that just kissing Cat could make her feel this way. She's had to stage kiss people before, not girls, no, and not often, but she's done it, and it hasn't done anything, and some of them were really, really cute. Is... is it possible that she's always sort of liked Cat? No. That's ridiculous, that's... maybe she had the potential too, yeah, but... she didn't, she never did, it didn't even occur to her.

Tori jumps as she feels a hand brush her knee, fingers entwining themselves between her fingers where her hand rests. Tori's heart thuds wildly in her chest, a boulder lodged in her throat, and she can't help but glance over at Cat, wondering what the smaller girl is doing. Cat's not even looking at her, eyes focussed on where Sikowitz is detailing the pro and cons of the crazy straw in regards to coconut drinking. Tori's thankful for that, because she's pretty sure she's not doing a good job of hiding her emotions. It's not the first time Cat's done this, taken her hand for no reason, but it's the first time it's meant something, the first time Tori's become aware of how well Cat's fingers fit the spaces in hers. She flexes her hand around Cat's, squeezing it, feeling that... uncontrollable, undefinable rush in her veins, that urge to smile, and that urge to grimace, because... she can't... Cat doesn't know what she's doing, she doesn't realise what this is doing to Tori.

Tori glanced over to where Jade is again, praying, hoping the brunette girl isn't seeing how this is affecting her. Jade's eyebrows are furrowed, the smirk gone from her face, her own hand entwined in Beck's, holding it tightly and... it makes Tori curious. She'd thought Jade would be gloating even more, not... glowering at her, looking... looking conflicted, looking doubtful. Tori eyes flick between Jade and Cat, the one, so confusing, so infuriating to Tori, the other, so blissfully happy, so unaware. Something happened, Tori knows it. It's what her gut is telling her. Did Cat do this with Jade? Hold her hand? When they kissed, did Cat's heart beat faster? What happened between them? Jade won't tell her, and Cat... Cat is sensitive, if something did happen, then Cat probably wouldn't want to talk about it, and Tori doesn't want to make her cry again. Tori eyes skip over to Beck, who's struggling to keep his eyes open, blinking at Sikowitz. Beck is the key. She needs to talk to him, he'd know, he has to know.

Tori looked down at where her and Cat's hands are joined, Cat's yellow nail polish like little dabs of butter on her fingers. Tori wished Cat knew, that Cat wouldn't do things like this, these little acts of affection that meant nothing before, that were nice, but meaningless – they mean so much now. She likes holding Cat's hand, she likes how it feel, and it makes her want to lean over and kiss the smaller girl, so much. For now, just knowing she's going to kiss Cat again, when they rehearse next, that's enough. Her stomach is already churning sickly, just imagining it, skin tingling in anticipation.

Tori twisted her mouth, trying to dispel that little smile she can't keep off. First thing first, find out what happened. She needs to focus on that. She needs to know. Because maybe if Cat could feel that for Jade, she could feel it for her too. Maybe their kisses could be real.

**A/N: Remember when I said I was getting into my groove? Well, I'm out of it again :|**

**This is a transition chapter, I know, and it's awkward and fumbling and sweaty and it needs to slow down, to keep it's hands to itself, because you're not that kind of girl!**

**Things will get better, things will get rich. This, I promise you.**

**But... it's still not bad, right? _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yah, sooo, noooooo. I do NOT own this. Like... not even a little bit. Like... NO.**

"Beck... hey, Beck!"

Beck turned, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to see who it was hissing his name. He squinted, "Tori?"

Tori put a finger to her lips, gesturing him over. Beck paused, looking to the exit of the school before shrugging and walking towards Tori. As Beck drew close, Tori grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him around the corner and pushing him against the locker. "Shhh!"

Beck smoothed out his shirt, looking bemused. "I didn't even say-"

"Shhh!"

He closed his eyes briefly, hanging his head. "Okay, what is it?"

"You're dating Jade." Tori stated, pointing at Beck, her eyes darting around. Tori had the suspicion that saying Jade's name summoned her from the underworld. In fact, when Cat had slept over once, Tori had been dared to say Jade's name three times while looking into a mirror. She hadn't done it... just in case.

Beck stared at the brunette, waiting for her to continue. "Yeah. And she's gonna kill me if I don't meet her in the parking lot."

"Right. So." Tori nodded, crossing her arms. She uncrossed them. "So."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "So...? Tori, you dragged me around here and shoved me against a locker. Obviously there's something bothering you. You can tell me."

Tori shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms again. "Okay... it's not so much that it's bothering me, it's more... okay, so it is bothering me..." She sighed, putting a hand to her head. Dealing with awkward situations was not Tori's forte... but creating them? She was a pro. "When... when Cat and Jade did that... the play last year, the one where they... they, uh.. kissed... I mean... was there... did something...?" She gestured vaguely, hoping Beck would catch on.

He stared at her blankly. "Did something...?"

"Happen! Did something happen?"

Beck's eyebrows furrowed, "Tori, I don't know what you're... oh." He blinked. "Actually... there was something. Jade mentioned it once... what was it?" He muttered to himself.

Tori tried not to explode. She was so close to finding out the truth, and Beck was just stammering his way through it. She needed to know now! She'd never wanted to know something this bad, ever since she'd found out that there was maybe something that possibly happened between Cat and Jade last year a few hours ago. "_What was it?_" She hissed after Beck kept stalling, stroking his chin.

Beck blinked at her, taken aback. "Why do you want to know so much? You weren't even here?"

"Jade didn't tell you?" That surprised Tori... she thought that would've been the first thing that the dark-haired girl did. Jade said she wasn't going to tell anyone, but Tori had naturally assumed that she would've told at least Beck. It... it didn't make sense... or else it made perfect sense... Tori hadn't figured it out yet. She'd never been very good at solving mysteries. She always lost at Clue. Even to Trina, and Trina hadn't even been playing, had just had a random guess... Tori couldn't even watch crime shows anymore... the suspense killed her, and she was always wrong about who the killer was. It made her wonder about her instincts in real life...

"Tell me what?"

Tori snapped back, trying to think of something. "Uh... that I'm doing a project for... history club... on the... history... of my friends..." That's another thing Tori wasn't good at; lying.

"We have a history club?" Beck looked at her doubtfully.

"Not here... I go to one outside of school..." _Yeah, 'cause that's so much more believable._

"How is it history?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your friends' past? How is it history?"

Why did Beck have to keep asking questions? "It's... amateur history... we're starting off small. You know... history of pets, friends, stuff like that."

There was an awkward silence, Tori nodding her head and hoping that that was enough to convince Beck. Eventually, he shrugged. "Okay. Cool, I guess."

"...So? Do you remember what happened?" Tori burst out impatiently, Beck staring at her. "Uh... I'm just really passionate about this club.. woo! History!" Tori cheered weakly, forcing a smile. For an actress, she didn't think she was doing a very good job.

"Oh, well-" Beck began,

"There you are!" Tori didn't even look. It was bad enough hearing that voice, let alone seeing who it was. She knew anyway. It was the same person who always ruined everything. Well... everything for Tori, anyway. "What are you doing here with Vega? You were supposed to meet me in the parking lot ten minutes ago!"

Beck shrugged, running a hand through his hair and pushing himself off the lockers. "Sorry babe, Tori wanted to ask me something for her history club."

Jade raised a studded eyebrow, smirking at Tori. "History club?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah. Actually maybe you could help her with it... she wanted to know-"

"Oh wow, look at the time, I've gotta go! _Bye!_" Tori checked her wrist, despite the fact she wasn't wearing a watch, waving a hasty goodbye and almost running out of the hall. She slowed after she got outside, sighing. She was so close... Beck had almost told her, but then Jade had to come along. She had good timing, if nothing else. Tori froze. What if... what if Beck told Jade about what she asked? What if Jade told Cat? Tori felt like her head was spinning, no.. like everything was spinning around and around and out of control, and there were all these secrets where before there hadn't been any. Tori was an honest person, for the most part. Sure, she lied sometimes, but it was only to protect people... or herself, but there were just too many lies now. Well... not lies exactly, but there was too much that could go catastrophically wrong. Tori smiled wryly, _cat_-astrophically. Of course, that's what it always came back to; Cat. She just... wished things could be simple, she wished that... that finding out that she felt this way about Cat could've happened some other way. A way where she wouldn't have known what it was like to kiss Cat, a way where she could've had time to deal with it, where she could've asked Cat and things could've happened naturally, not this way where she wasn't sure if it was just the kissing or whether it was Cat, and either way, if she said something, it'd be awkward and she'd have to keep kissing Cat and-

Tori took a deep breath. She was getting a headache. So this was what it was like to be in Cat's head... her thoughts always buzzing and turning around. No wonder Cat was so distracted all the time, she had a million voices screaming at her. Enough. Enough of this sneaking around. Tori didn't like it... it seemed dishonest to Cat. She just... didn't want Cat to be mad at her; Cat was so sensitive. But Tori couldn't handle this... suspense, this wanting to know. She'd just ask Cat, and she'd try to be as gentle as possible. And if Cat didn't tell her, then... she'd drop it. She respected Cat, and it wasn't fair to go behind her back and try and find out that something that might be a secret, or might be nothing at all. She'd just... she'd ask Cat, and that would be the end of that. Of course, she'd still have her little crush on Cat to deal with, but one thing at a time.

Tori pulled out her phone. Okay, so she'd just call Cat and... wait, what was she doing? She was being such a... a drama queen. Oh god, she was being Trina. Tori put her phone away, shuddering. She'd just go home and do her homework, work on her music, and... and the play. She could write something for the play. Tori shivered for a different reason now, remembering the scene that she and Cat had rehearsed today. She could still feel how soft Cat's skin was, still feel Cat's hands, joined behind her neck. Still taste Cat's- ugh. Stop it. Tori shook her head. Homework. Vegetables. Trina.

She just had to get home and stop thinking about... about Cat. Tori hung her head. She already knew that was going to be impossible, but she had to at least pretend she was trying, right? She just needed some time to sort her brain out, to break free of this rushed cycle. She was running from thing to thing, trying to distract herself... it was driving her crazy. She was exhausted. She just needed to... relax, and sleep. She'd have a bubblebath, assuming Trina hadn't used all the bubblebath soap again. She'd light some candles, put on some Enya... she'd be a cliché, but dammit, everyone said it worked to relax people, so that was what she was going to do. She had to, before she burst.

**A/N: OMG I'm so lax. I know, I know. But here! Merry belated Christmas or early Happy New Years. Or, if it's your birthday, happy birthday! I'd sing, but... this is text, not an audio media.**

**On a lighter note, I actually figured out what I'm going to do with this fic. I mean... I knew, but now I have the ending. YAY! WOO! Yeah...**

**So, review OR I WILL TOTALLY GIVE AWAY SPOILERS AND JUST RUIN EVERYTHING.**

**Oh, and they all turn out to be ghosts at the end. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Victorious, much like a scale replica of Apollo 13, does not belong to me, and yet it did not stop me from taking it.**

"Hey! Cat!"

Cat turned, ruby hair twirling, a grin splitting her face. "Hi Tori!"

Tori pushed past a few students, making her way to the waiting Cat, hands smoothing over her aqua plaid shirt, a grin on her face as she reached Cat. She slung an arm around Cat's shoulders and steered her along the hall. "So Cat, I was thinking..." She glanced at Cat, her smile faltering at the smaller girl's rapt expression. "Uh... I was thinking... We should go out for lunch today. Just you and me."

Cat's smile grew wider. "Like a date?"

Tori kept the smile fixed on her face, swallowing hard. _More like an interrogation_. "Yeah, a friendly lunch date. Between friends." She felt her cheek muscles start to ache. "Friendly friends. We're friends."

Cat tilted her head curiously, glancing at Tori's hand on her shoulder. "Did you wanna talk about the play?"

Tori stopped, taking her arm off Cat and turning to face the younger girl. "Cat, no, no... it just... it feels like we haven't hung out in a while... everything's been about the play lately."

Cat's eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't have fun?" She shifted her bag on her shoulder, the spaghetti strap of her charcoal blouse slipping down her shoulder.

Tori resisted the urge to slide it back up Cat's shoulder, forcing her eyes back to Cat's face. The problem wasn't that she wasn't having fun... it was the opposite. She was enjoying it far too much. "No, it's not that... it's more..." Tori rolled her shoulders, looking for the words. "Less business, more..."

"Pleasure?" Said Cat brightly.

Tori blinked. All the time spent meditating, all the time spent soaking in her bathtub, letting the scents of lavender drift around her; all for nothing. She was just as nervous as before. "Yeah..." She said a quick goodbye to Cat as the bell chimed, the red velvet haired girl waving at her as she bounced off to class. Actually... all that relaxation and pampering stuff had helped. Tori sort of understood how Trina could be so cavalier about everything. Feeling that good... it gave you a _lot_ of confidence. But mostly, it'd given her a chance to think, to just wallow and soak in her thoughts, and untangle this knotted ball of problems. The most important thing? The play. She'd sorted her priorities out, and that was definitely at the top. However... she'd been too relaxed to think of any ideas. And thinking about the play had led her to thinking about kissing Cat. She'd dwelt on that thought for a while. Whether it was just the kissing or not, she couldn't deny the fact that her heart beat faster whenever she saw Cat now, that she hadn't liked holding Cat in her arms the other day. And the thoughts of kissing Cat led to Jade. Jade, who, a year ago, had done the same thing Tori had done with Cat. Jade, the one Cat used to confide in. Jade, the one who Cat didn't talk about to Tori. She'd realised that. Cat had never talked about how she got to be friends with Jade... she'd never talked about anything she and Jade had done together, really. She'd certainly never revealed how close her and Jade used to be. Despite her priorities, that's what bugged Tori the most. That... _Jade_ had... done something to Cat. With Cat. That something had happened.

So she'd come up with a plan. She'd been almost asleep in the tub at that point, scented water and bubbles lapping at her chin. Take Cat to lunch, and grill her. For information, that is. Cat loved food, and if Tori could get her somewhere quiet, and private, and lavish her with rich desserts, then maybe she could lever what happened out of Cat.

Tori tapped her pen against the cover of her textbook impatiently, eyes fixed on the clock. It was almost lunchtime. Her biggest problem was tact. How to get it out of Cat without Cat... crumbling. It was like _Indiana Jones And The Raiders Of The Lost Ark_, and Cat was the temple at the beginning. Somehow, Tori had to extract that golden idol of information from Cat without triggering all her traps. That was Tori's biggest pitfall; she had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

She drowned out the voice of the teacher, drawing little triangles on her textbook. Little triangles that somehow turned themselves to hearts. Little hearts with initials in them. _CV_. Tori scowled, scribbling in the hearts furiously until they were black. It was ridiculous; it seemed everytime she let her mind wander, there was only one thing it wandered to. Only one person who lingered at the back of her mind, waiting to step into the spotlight. One person who still confused the hell out of Tori. She wasn't ready to fully acknowledge how often Cat was in her mind. She let the redheaded girl dip a toe into the pool of light, just to test how it felt to have Cat on her brain. A smile tugged at her lips as she glanced down at her textbook, taking her hand off the spatter of blackened hearts. That's what happened, she thought wryly, fingers flexing around her pen as the bell chimed. It was showtime.

Tori scooped up her bag, stretching a little as she stood, turning towards the door. Cat was already waiting, her coffee-coloured eyes focussed on Tori, a little smile at the corner of her pink lips. Tori's heart stuttered in her chest, her muscles relaxing from her stretch suddenly, shoulders slumping. Cat's foot edged out further into the spotlight. She took a deep breath, straightening, a hand gripping the strap of her bag, it's opposite swiping over her jeans. Her palms were sweating. They seemed to do that a lot lately. It seemed like all she did around Cat these days was put on a mask. Pretended to be Cat's friend. She was still Cat's friend... it wasn't her fault the face under the mask had changed, and she wasn't ready to explain to Cat yet. Better to tie that mask on, and pretend it was still her, still how she felt. "Ready to go?" Tori pulled out her keys, jingling them with a smile on her face.

She knew just the right place to take her.

**A/N: I know, it's only a short one. But still, please review. It means ever so much 0-0**

**I'm on my knees...**

**Well, no, actually, I'm sitting in a chair that's like... pleather or something, and every time I move it sounds like I have... flatulence so... you know, just trying to deal with that right now. I HAVE PROBLEMS TOO. LOVE ME.**

**Anyway...**

**Um. Review?**

**It's the chair, I swear it is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Victorious is the exact opposite of what I am, and what I have.**

Cat looked around the restaurant doubtfully, chewing her lip. Tori had taken her to one she'd been to with her parents. Italian. It was cool, and dark, full of mahogany and velvet and the most private restaurant Tori could think of. She'd never been there for lunch, only dinner, but they knew her here. She'd taken Cat to one of the looming booths, sliding in across from Cat and sitting her bag on the green velvet of the seat. "Tori, this place looks expensive."

Tori flapped a hand at the worried Cat. "No, it's just old. I used to come here with my parents all the time when I was a kid."

Cat's smile flickered back on. "Okay."

Tori nodded at the server as she came over, setting a couple of menus down in front of them. "Thanks," Tori said as she picked up the ribbon bound menu, opening it. Her eyes widened. This... it was more expensive than she remembered. Way more. She glanced over at Cat, who was perusing the menu, lip wedged between her teeth. Tori forced a smile, slapping her menu down onto the table. "Hey, how about we just share a pizza?"

"'Kay 'kay." Cat put her menu down, looking surreptitiously from side to side. "Tori... are we not allowed to talk about the play? Does it ruin the 'pleasure'?"

Tori decided to start breathing again, after a bit. How could... Cat had to know what she was saying, didn't she? Tori wondered... what if she did know, what did it mean then? She shook herself mentally. Better to think of Cat as ditzy and clueless at this point. A lot easier on her brain. "We can talk about the play. Did you have ideas?"

Cat twisted her mouth, fingers reaching out to toy with a napkin. "Nuh uh." Cat shook her head. She looked so small in the booth, the charcoal of her blouse almost blending in with the faded dark green of the seat. It didn't help that the restaurant was so dark. The brightest thing in here was Cat's hair. The wall lamp above their heads cast a soft yellow light; it softened Cat's face and made her skin glow, and Tori thought... it was either a terrible idea to bring her here, or a great one. It was already dangerously close to a date. She couldn't stop her eyes from tracing over her, down to where her fingers tore at the napkin, nails painted a pastel pink. She had to stop. This was _Cat_. It's not how she's supposed to look at Cat. She needed to focus.

"Me neither." Admitted Tori. Cat sighed, her eyebrows furrowing. Tori studied her, tearing her eyes away when the server came back, pen tapping against her notepad, Tori ordering a pizza with everything. "What is it?" She asked after the server had gone.

Cat shrugged. "It's just... Jade had so many ideas last year, and... I'm not good at ideas Tori. They swirl around and get all mixed up in my head."

Tori looked down at the mahogany table, fingers splayed on the dark wood. "About that... Cat... you and Jade..." Tori trailed off, unsure how to ask.

Cat tilted her head. "Me and Jade?"

Tori licked her lips, focussing on the grain of the wood. "Did... did something happen Cat? Last year, when you did the play?"

"Something?"

Tori looked up at Cat. Her voice was still soft, clueless, but her face was serious, smile gone. So there _was_ something. "Cat... did you... like Jade like that?"

"L-like what?" Cat voice stutters, her fingers tenting together on the table, fingers wriggling restlessly.

_Like the way I like you._ Tori swallowed hard. "Like... like a girlfriend."

Cat bit her lip, eyes downcast. "She told you? S-she said she'd never tell anyone." Cat's next words were barely above a murmur, directed at herself. "No, she told _you_ you couldn't tell anyone. She never said her."

Tori reached out, covering Cat's restless hands with her own. "Cat, what happened? You can trust me."

Cat studied Tori's hands, her fingers stilling underneath them before her eyes flicked up, wide and dark. "I'm not supposed to say."

Tori took in a short breath. She was so close. "I won't tell her. I promise, Cat." Part of her felt guilty. She genuinely wanted to know, for herself, for Cat, but... at least a little part of her wanted some dirt on Jade, to know something... real about her. Some sign of weakness, of human emotion. Maybe she just wanted to see the Jade that Cat liked, so maybe she could be that Jade, and Cat would fall for her.

Cat eased her hands out from under Tori's, bringing one to her mouth, fingers pressed against her lips. "Jade liked me." A little smile flickered at the corners of Cat's mouth, her eyes downcast. "And I liked her. And... last year, when we kissed... I..." She licked her lips, breath shuddering out. "When we kissed it was real, and then it stopped being rehearsal and... and started being... it was real. I know it was."

Tori's hands twitched, and she brought them back to her, away from the middle of the table, fingers curling against her palms. She was right, and suddenly this whole thing had stopped being fun, it had stopped being a mystery she had to solve. It was just Cat in front of her now, hurt. "What did Jade do?"

Cat brought her hand away from her mouth, eyes meeting Tori's, rimmed with red. Cat wasn't crying, and for some reason, that bothered Tori more than if she had been. "After the play..." Cat shrugged. "She said she was acting the whole time. She just wanted to make it look better, look more real, and that it wasn't... that we weren't..." Cat bit her lip, a strand of ruby coloured hair slipping from behind her ear, Cat not bothering to brush it away. "Together. That we were friends, and... she thought I knew." Cat shook her head. "I didn't know. I thought..." She trailed off, but she didn't need to finish. Tori could see into Cat like she was made of glass. And maybe she was. Cat was fragile, she shattered so easily.

"She broke your heart." Tori said flatly. The sign of weakness she'd hope for? The glimpse of humanity? Non-existent. This was the Jade she knew through and through.

Cat's eyes widened. "No, no... I just... We're not anything anymore. I... I miss her. She was my best friend, and now she's not anything." She forced a smile on her face, trying to perk up. "But I have you now, and I don't miss her so much."

Tori's heart stuttered in her chest, but she tried to ignore it. She still had questions. "But... you two are still friends. Isn't it...?" Tori shrugged her shoulders helplessly. It seemed like all her idea of tact was just trailing off and letting Cat infer.

"Hard?" Cat said softly, nails picking at a chip in the table. "Sometimes. I remember what we were, but we're not that anymore, and we can't ever be. I hate it when I forget. It... I remember all the things I can't do anymore."

Tori knew exactly what Cat was talking about. It was like now, Cat was just Cat, but then Tori would remember when Cat smiled that she was _Cat_, and that was something different to what it used to mean. That it registered in her heart now, and not her brain. That Cat had to be 'friend' and not 'girlfriend'. "I'm sorry."

Cat tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

Tori shrugged. "Exactly. I'm sorry I wasn't there then. I might've... I don't know, I might've been able to help." Tori hoped it sounded less dirty than it did in her head.

A soft smile spread across Cat's face, her eyes flicking down. "It's okay, you're here now, and you won't... I know you wouldn't do that to me." Cat's eyebrows dipped down, a frown appearing. "Tori... promise you won't ever do that. That you won't ever... that you won't ever say you like me and not mean it."

Tori stared at Cat, her mind frozen, gut churning. What Cat was asking her to do... Tori couldn't... how could Tori tell her now? Cat would never believe her. Jade was ruining things, and she wasn't even here this time. Tori... Tori was ninety percent sure she liked Cat more than she should like Cat. But there was that ten percent, and if it turned out Tori was wrong... she'd be Jade, and that was second on the list of things Tori didn't want to be, the first being Trina. "I... I promise." Choked out Tori, feeling sick. She'd thought by doing this, she might be able to do what Jade did to get Cat in the first place, well, it turned out she was already doing it, and Cat had just made her promise not to.

Tori looked at the server doubtfully as she set down the pizza, Cat clapping her hands together and grinning at Tori, her spirits restored. She didn't feel like eating anymore. "Your pizza, ladies."

**A/N: A twist! Also, pizza.**

**I'll tell you a little something, it feels so odd to write when I actually have the ending worked out. Usually I just make stuff up, like I'm doing now, and then things happen followed by other things, and then I call it fiction and people read it, and then I go have cake.**

**I like cake. :)**

**Please review. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Really, why do I do this for every chapter? And I've gone way past the point where I can stop. Or everyone will be like "Hurr do you own it nao?" And I'll have to be like, "I owned your mom last night." And there'll be hurt feelings and ravaged mothers and... it's just easier this way. For now. Don't own it.**

Jade sighed. "What? What is it?" She'd tried ignoring Tori, but the girl made it impossible. Even when she wasn't talking she was so... _loud_, just with her presence, so... annoying.

Tori's lips parted, her eyebrows furrowed down. She'd tried a dozen times to broach the subject, but Cat had mumbled in the restaurant, her eyes soft, fingers twisting, that Jade had told her not to tell, to not talk about what... what Cat and Jade had been. The last thing Tori wanted to do was get Cat in trouble. Talking to Cat was already a minefield, and Tori was running blindfolded. But she couldn't just let it go, she couldn't just let what Jade had done to Cat slide, even if it had happened before she'd arrived at Hollywood Arts.

She'd spent most of the lesson hunched at the table behind Jade, eyes pinned to the brunette's back, pen tapping against her notebook as Jade scrawled away on her own page, star tattoo flashing as her wrist twisted, moving as she wrote. Tori couldn't get it out of her head, couldn't stop the thought of Cat... kissing Jade. She couldn't stop the image crawling in her mind, Jade's hands holding Cat, too tightly, too roughly, tangled in Cat's ruby hair, twisted tight. Her lips pressed against Cat's, teeth nipping at Cat's soft flesh. Tori's knuckles were stretched white from where she gripped her pen, trying to banish the persistent image from her mind. That Cat could feel that way about Jade... that Jade could do that to Cat... it made Tori's blood boil.

Jade twisted around further in her seat, irritation on her face. "Spit it out Vega." She grit her teeth as the bell chimed, the other students gathering up their books and bags, the teacher turning to the board, eraser in hand. Tori tried again, the beginnings of words in the back of her throat, never making it past her parted lips. Jade rolled her eyes, turning back, gathering up her bag.

"Jade..." Tori finally managed to force out, to stop the girl from leaving the now-empty classroom.

"_What?_" Jade spat, her chair screeching as she stood, forced back.

Tori's hand tightened around her pen. "I know what you did to Cat."

Confusion crossed Jade's face, studded eyebrow raising. "And what exactly did I do to her?"

Tori swallowed hard, licking her lips, eyes flicking up to meet Jade's. "You broke her heart."

A muscle under Jade's eye twitched, hand fidgeting with the strap of her bag as she glanced towards the door. "What are you talking about?" Her voice was low, green eyes scanning Tori.

Tori stood, dragging the leather strap of her bag onto her shoulder. "How could you just-"

"Look Tori, I don't know what Cat told you, but she's lying. There was never anything... she's _lying_, okay?" Jade hissed, lips pressed together tightly.

Tori shifted nervously, taken aback by Jade's behaviour. Jade might be bitter, but she hardly ever lost her cool, and she was losing it now. She could see how tightly Jade's fingers clenched the strap of her bag, how pale the West girl's face had gotten. "Why would she lie?"

Jade shrugged. "You know what she's like Tori. She lives in her own little world half the time. She just made it up."

"But-"

"It was _acting_ Tori. You know what acting is, right? It's not real. Cat forgot that, and I think you're starting to as well. Why do you even care?"

"Cat's my friend."

"That's right, she's your _friend_. Not your girlfriend, Tori. So stop acting like it." Jade bit her words back, tone low and angry, and Tori wondered what else she was going to say, what words she'd stopped in her mouth, that she wouldn't let out. But enough of what she'd said had already cut into Tori, had already burrowed under her skin. Tori hated to admit it, but more often than not, Jade was right... and she was right this time. The only reason the idea bothered Tori so much, the only reason she was confronting Jade now was because of how she felt about Cat. Friend or not, it was in the past... it wasn't any of Tori's business.

Jade stormed out of the classroom, leaving Tori standing there, hand twisting around her tan bag strap. Why couldn't she stop? Why couldn't she get Cat out of her brain, why couldn't she stop thinking about the petite red velvet haired girl? She'd acknowledged that she had a thing for Cat... shouldn't she be able to control it, shouldn't she be able to do something now that she was aware of it? But she was only getting worse, she was only spiralling out of control, and it was the same thing that happened with Danny. She'd kissed him because she couldn't have him, because he was Cat's, and she couldn't do what she used to with him. This thing with Cat... she couldn't do anything about it... she couldn't tell Cat, she'd promised not to hurt Cat that way, and what if these feelings weren't real, what if this was _exactly_ like the Danny situation. Why did Tori only want something when she couldn't have it? What if as soon as she got Cat, those feelings... her thudding heart, her sweating palms; what if they all went away? How could she do that to Cat, how could she hurt her again like that?

Tori leaned against the table, sighing. This must've been how Cat felt last year, with Jade. Conflicted, confused... and Tori wondered who was telling the truth. She trusted Cat more than she trusted Jade, but... Jade had a point, Cat did see things her own special way. Cat tended to blur the line between reality and fantasy. Tori chewed her thumb nail, teeth nipping at the painted surface. But Cat wasn't stupid. Sure, Cat fooled herself into things sometimes, but she'd never delude herself about something that big. Especially not when Jade was her best friend. But if Cat was telling the truth, then that just made the whole situation that much harder.

Tori pushed herself up off the table, making her way to her next class, eyes downcast, brunette hair hanging over her face. What was she supposed to do? All she thought about was Cat, Cat, Cat, and it was driving her insane. Cat pulsed through her veins, throbbed through her head, and she didn't understand why, she didn't understand how. There'd been no gradual noticing, no slow realisation, no burgeoning of feelings, just this hot, insistent surge that hadn't died down since she'd first kissed Cat, and she couldn't comprehend it. She'd never felt anything like this, she'd never fallen for one of her friends before. It was delicate, and Tori's hands were so clumsy, fingers trembling and shaking, and she didn't know where to start, what part of her heart to show to Cat first. She'd only make a mess of it. If only this play, this _stupid_ play never existed. Why would Sikowitz even set such a stupid assignment? Tori smiled wryly, it wasn't about the play anymore, it hadn't been for a while. For too long now, it wasn't the play Tori thought of, it wasn't the grades, it was about the chance to kiss Cat again, the chance to let her hands rest on Cat's waist, to tangle in her hair and stroke her skin, and still stay Cat's friend. To be able to do those things and not have anything change. To be safe. Tori almost laughed at that, walking down the empty hallways. Safe? Things weren't safe anymore. She couldn't keep pretending, couldn't keep acting. Every time she kissed Cat, she lost just that little bit more of control, her hands gripped just that much tighter, her lips just pressed that more desperately to Cat's. That taste lingered on her mind just that much more, that sensation plagued her mind, her heart, her fingertips just that much more persistently. Even when she'd said goodbye to Cat after they'd gotten back from lunch, Cat ducking her head and giggling like she always did while Tori's heart did furious laps around it's hamster wheel, even then she'd had to fight the urge to kiss Cat's cheek, to hold her hand. To act like her girlfriend. To act like what they did for the play was real. She was becoming more and more like Cat, she realised, mixing together reality and fantasy, until she wasn't sure of her feelings, until she wasn't sure how to act... or if she even was acting. Maybe what Jade said was true... it was starting to make a lot of sense to Tori, not that it made things any easier.

She slipped into class stealthily, her eyes automatically picking out Cat's bright hair, sliding into the seat next to the petite girl, teacher droning at the front of the class, back turned. "Hey Tori!" Cat beamed her megawatt smile, Tori's heart leaping in response, beating out Cat's name in Morse code, rattling a tattoo over her lungs until she was forced to speak, voice breathy and shaking.

"Hi Cat." Was this acting? Was what her heart doing real? Or had it just fooled itself? Was she still doing the play, still pretending? No, she knew she wasn't... she wasn't that good of an actor. Maybe she could've blamed it on the play, blamed it on the feelings she was supposed to be acting, but who was she kidding? There wasn't even a play, it hadn't even been written. She wasn't supposed to be feeling anything. Her heart had just filled in the blanks, and now it was all she could read, all she could act.

Cat leaned over, a lock of ruby hair slipping from behind her shoulder, brushing over Tori's forearm. "Did you wanna rehearse this afternoon?"

Tori forced a weak smile, lips trembling. She pressed them together, trying to still them, trying to stop the blood from rushing around her body so forcefully, so joyously, goosebumps prickling her arm where Cat's hair touched. "Sure." It was the last thing she should be doing, and her head told her _no, no, no, danger_, but it was quite obvious to her that her brain no longer controlled her, that it was drowned out by the cheering of her heart, by the thudding insistent _YES_ that shook her bones. But the thought of kissing Cat again, even as her eyes traced over those full pink lips, watching them shape Cat's sweet, softly spoken words, was overwhelming. It was an addiction she was failing to fight, and maybe that's what she was experiencing. Maybe that explained her hands shaking and her head buzzing and her heart twisting. Maybe it was all just withdrawal from her. Regardless, Tori would get her fix.

**A/N: Now remember kids, drugs kill. Even if it's just a headache, just stick to putting the lime in the coconut... but make sure you drink them both up. And call me in the morning. **

**'Cause... you know, I thought last night was special and all. I mean, I've never done that with a pancake before, but you... you really opened my eyes. I mean sure, it cost me a neighbour, but I gained so much more.**

**I'm not quite sure how that ties into you reviewing, but you should do it anyway. And apologise to my neighbours.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: To be quite honest, I'm secretly Dan Schneider. If he were a woman.**

Tori's pen tapped agitatedly against the page of her notebook, legs crossed, converse-clad foot swinging. She brought the gnawed end of the pen to her lips, pursing them against it before bringing it back to tap against the page. She took a deep breath, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. Come on, Vega! Get to work! It should be easy, she wanted to kiss Cat, after all, so it should be- _Cat_. _Kissing Cat_. That was nice. Cat's lips were so soft and sweet. The edge of Tori's mouth turned up, eyes dreamy. The way Cat's breath caught a little between each kiss was just-

This. This was why her page was filled with crossed-out words and carefully drawn hearts. She had to write at least _one _scene for this play. One scene that she could control herself in. She didn't want to blurt something out, to lose herself like she did last time. She'd promised Cat she wouldn't. She wouldn't be like Jade.

"Didya tell Cat?" Tori jumped at the voice in her ear, turning to see Trina hovering over her, soda can in hand. She took a loud sip, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

Tori was surprised Trina had even remembered; it had nothing to do with her... and that's all Trina's interests consisted of. "No. I haven't." She chewed her lip, fingers tightening around her pen. "Things are... weird."

Trina's eyebrows tugged down. "Really? 'Cause it says '_Tori Valentine_' right here." She pointed to a spot on the paper. "And here." Her eyes narrowed. "Aaaand _here_."

Tori slapped Trina's hand away, scowling. "I know what I wrote!"

Trina circled around the back of the lounge, lowering herself next to Tori. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"What's going on?" Tori asked suspiciously. Trina wasn't the type to say something that didn't end in a request.

Trina put a hand to her chest, face outraged. "What? I can't even ask my little sister a question?"

Tori snorted. "Not when it doesn't go, 'Hey Tor, can you do this for me?'" She put on a falsetto, Trina gasping in shock.

"I do _not_ sound like that Tori! How dare you assume that I want something from you! Can't I just care about your problems?"

Tori raised a sculpted eyebrow. "No, you can't."

Trina shrugged, taking another sip of her soda. "Fine, Molly cancelled on me. Rub my feet?" She swung her legs up onto the sofa, eyelashes fluttering at her younger sister.

Tori rolled her coffee-coloured eyes, shoving Trina's wiggling feet off her lap. "I figured." She went back to tapping her pen against the scribbled-on page.

Trina's eyes flicked down as sat up, darting back up to Tori's. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your sister. Just because I usually have better things to do, doesn't mean I don't care."

Tori's mouth twisted hesitantly. This was what big sisters were supposed to do... she'd seen it in movies, and read it in books. This wasn't what Trina did. But... Trina wanted to listen, at least. Maybe she could help; there was no one else Tori could turn to. "I can't tell Cat I like her because that's what Jade did before. And Jade lied. Cat... she... she made me promise not to do it."

A grin spread across Trina's face, her shoulders shrugging. "Then don't. Easy!"

Tori stared at her older sister flatly. "It's not that easy. Cat's coming over soon to rehearse and..." Tori shifted uncomfortably, eyes skating away from Trina. "I'm scared I might do something."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean-" She lifted a hand, wiggling two of her manicured fingers suggestively.

Tori made a choking noise, cringing. "N-no. Not- _No_." She shuddered, Trina tilting her head in confusion. "No, I mean... I'm scared I might say something." Her eyes fell to the floor, head ducking. "And that other thing." She muttered, cheeks reddening.

Trina put a finger to her plump lips, head tossing her honey-streaked mane back. "Well, what scene are you doing?"

Tori gestured to the page, full of ink blots and scribbles. "That's what I'm writing now."

The older Vega squinted, staring at the page. "'_Kiss Cat_'. That's all you've written? Look, you're worried you're gonna lose control, right?"

Tori nodded, suspicious. Trina's idea of helping usually involved her, someone else's money, and broken promises.

Trina looked at Tori like the solution was obvious, hands outspread. "Just make Cat the one in charge. Duh."

"Wh-what?"

Trina nodded. "Let Cat do all the work. Don't take the lead. Be the victim." Trina fluffed her hair. "It's easy, you just scream a lot and have a dramatic death."

"Trina, it's not-"

"_Oh, woe ways me, to die so young, so beautiful. Don't cry for me- well, go on, a little then, for-_"

"_Trina!_"

Trina sighed exasperatedly, lowering her hand from where it was raised dramatically. "What?"

"That's... actually sort of a good idea."

Trina rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Of course it is."

Tori tapped the pen against her lips, eyes lighting up, raising the notebook and turning to a new page. Her pen darted and scribbled, writing out words instead of hearts and initials. A grin spread across her face, an idea forming in her mind, spilled out by her pen into neat, little words, smeared by her hand in her excitement.

"Tori, rub my-"

"No."

* * *

Cat kicked her feet back and forth, fingers plucking at Tori's navy blue bedspread as she watched Tori.

The brunette flicked through her notebook, coming back to the start. "Okay, so. I... wrote a scene for us to do. It sort of takes place after your scene."

Cat nodded attentively, feet still kicking, a little smile on her lips.

Tori faltered under Cat's gaze, tearing her eyes back to the notebook. "Um, so... I've named your character Gwen, and I'm... Laurie."

Cat tilted her head, trying out the name in her mouth. "Laurie." She sounded the syllables out slowly, brow furrowing. Tori swallowed hard, hoping Cat wouldn't notice how similar it sounded to 'Tori'. Maybe if Cat moaned that name, Tori could pretend it was- no, it was just a fluke. Tori told herself that firmly. An odd fluke, but it was too late to change it now. Tori's eyes flicked from the page to Cat. Far too late. "I like it." Cat said brightly, bouncing on the mattress.

Tori smiled too, wiping an already sweating palm on her pants. "And... in this scene, I'm hurt. I'm the tough one, right?" Cat nodded. "And I've just gotten out of prison." A hand flew to Cat's mouth as she gasped. "And after your scene, I was roughed up." Cat's dark eyebrows pull up sharply, sympathetic, and Tori's tempted to remind her that they aren't even acting yet, she's just setting the scene. "So, I just sort of... lay there, while you... comfort me. You take charge."

Cat's chocolate eyes widened, hand slipping away from her mouth. "Me? But I don't know what to do. What did you write?" Cat raised her head, trying to peek at Tori's notebook, the Vega girl pulling it away. At the end of her writing there, she'd just sort of written Cat's name over again, along with various curse words conjured by the thought of her.

"Uh... it's not important." Tori shut the notebook, placing it into a dresser drawer and closing it. "Just think; what would Gwen do?"

"But what are our lines?" Cat's head tilted in confusion.

"Um, it's sort of improv. Improv is fun!" Tori's lips forced themselves into a wider smile. "Who do want Gwen to be? What do you want her to do? And if... if we get anything good-" _Good_. Tori was about to get something _very_ good. She shook herself mentally, continuing. "We can write it down and use it. What do you think?"

Cat's face grew pensive, fingers moving to play with the hem of her short black dress. Her mouth twisted, short snippets of words too quiet for Tori to catch slipping out. Watching Cat was like watching the sky; clear and bright, the occasional cloud of thought scudding by. And Cat's clouds were uniformly white and fluffy, unlike Tori's own dark, worried streaks of thought. Cat's face cleared after a short time, her hands sweeping her ruby hair forward. "Get on the bed." She said, nodding.

Tori swallowed hard. Cat was taking charge alright. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea – no, she _knew_ it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. Guilt was surging through her; it felt like she was using Cat somehow, after all, she was getting a lot more out of it than Cat was. But it's not like she purposely chose Cat as her partner, or even to do this stupid play. She was just going with the flow, and the flow turned out to be a surprisingly good thing to go with.

Tori circled around the bed, clambering on and laying back, hands splayed on her stomach. She was Laurie now; she was acting. And if the little bit of Tori still inside her watched and trembled, there was no harm in that.

Cat turned onto her side, head resting on a propped up hand, red velvet hair pooling over her cheek. "Did you want to warm up?"

Tori's voice caught in her throat, edges digging into her oesophagus. Remember, it's Cat. She's innocent, this is all just acting. _It's not real_. "No, I think... I think we should start, and just... just take it slow. I'm hurt." Tori's voice cracked a little, fingers twitching on her stomach. Cat was so close, Tori could smell her perfume, could feel the warmth radiating from her tan skin. So close...

"So you're all beat up?"

Tori's heart knocked around in her chest. Yeah, that was an apt description. She nodded, wondering if Cat could see her pulse racing in her neck, flickering like the wings of a hummingbird.

"'Kay 'kay." Cat giggled, shuffling closer. "Action!"

**A/N: Sorry to be such a tease, but I just can't help myself. But I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Double pinky, spit-shake swear on it.**

**Until then, leave me angry reviews about what a jerk I am. :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Victorious' secret. I'm not allowed to tell, but it's about lingerie.**

**...Dammit. I told.**

Tori swallowed hard as the sweet, innocent look on Cat's face changed, a seductive smile spreading across her pink lips, eyes flicking over Tori's form appreciatively as she leaned in.

Cat's hand crept over Tori's wrist, caressing it, the Vega girl jumping at the contact. Cat pouted, fingers slipping away. "Does that hurt, baby?"

Tori felt breathless, like she really _had_ been beaten up, like all her ribs were mashed to a pulp and cementing her lungs in place, making it impossible for her to breathe. All she could was let out a soft sound, short huffs of breath shuddering out.

Cat made a comforting noise, fingers stroking along Tori's forearm now, goosebumps raising in their wake. "It's okay, you're safe. They can't hurt you."

Tori felt frozen. This was good, she couldn't move a muscle, and if she couldn't move or speak, she couldn't screw this up. But Cat's eyes were defrosting her, warm eyes stripping away the ice, melting her, hot fingers caressing her paralysis away, muscles trembling. The way Cat was looking at her... the way her teeth dragged over her lower lip... the way her eyes burned... Cat was a brilliant actress.

"I'll make you feel better." Cat whispered, leaning in close, her lips whispering over Tori's cheek, creeping along her jawline.

"G-gwen." Tori forced the name out, to remind herself that this was Gwen, this wasn't Cat. She wasn't Tori, she was Laurie. This was fake, every touch meant nothing, and-

Cat's lips met hers finally, gentle, Tori's brain sparking and shorting out. This wasn't how Gwen tasted, this was Cat, through and through. These were Cat's lips, soft and yielding, planting light, slow kisses on Tori's mouth, hand stroking her arm. The cement in Tori's chest cracked, a hot breath shuddering out as she leaned up to meet Cat more, to reciprocate. She was Laurie, _Laurie_, and she kept her hands still, fingers trembling over her stomach, resisting the temptations of Tori.

Cat deepened the kiss, a hand moving to cup Tori's face, palm hot on her cheek, Tori exhaling hard through her nose. _Fake_.

Cat shuffled closer, half leaning on Tori, body warm and slight along Tori's. _Gwen's body_.

Cat made a soft sound in the back of her throat, reverberating against Tori's lips, humming into her brain. _Gwen made a soft sound_.

Tori did her best to focus, to keep her eyes shut tight, mantras running through her head. To distance herself from the sensations, from Cat's warm hand on her cheek, Cat's slight body against hers, Cat's lips, so soft and sweet, Cat's voice, so... so... Tori shuddered, her hands breaking free of her control to circle around Cat's slim waist, body turning slightly to bring Cat even closer. _To bring Gwen, to bring Gwen, to bring Gwen, to bring _Cat.

These were Laurie's feelings, they weren't... but these were Tori's hands, around Cat's waist. Gwen and Laurie were fading, litany stuttering. Tori kept her eyes shut tight; if she opened them, she couldn't pretend it wasn't Cat. She was failing as it was, all details of the play slipping out of her mind. Laurie was disappearing. Her wounds were fading, backstory vanishing. Or maybe it was coming to life, merging with her, because her bones ached and pulsed, her skin felt scraped raw, and she felt she'd just escaped, like she was free of her prison of secrets. Like Cat was her lover, her air, and she was gasping in deep lungfuls. But she couldn't deny it was Tori coming through, that it was Tori's lips that were parting, Tori's hips that twitched. It was Tori's blood that rushed and ran and throbbed through her. It was Tori taking over. It was Tori's tongue that ran itself over Cat's lower lip, and it was Cat's lips that let her in. It was Cat she was tasting; vanilla, and coconut, and just Cat, just her. It was Cat's tongue that she was touching, caressing, it was Cat's voice that moaned against her, it was Cat's fingers that slipped away from Tori's face, moving to hover over her breast, touch light and tentative. Acting. Nothing more than a written line, '_Her hand brushes over Laurie's chest.'_ but Cat brought it to life so well.

Cat's fingers were gentle in their light touches, fingers brushing over Tori's clothed nipple accidentally, the Vega girl jumping like Cat's fingers were a live wire, connecting with her own writhing cords, her lips breaking from Cat's with a wet sound. "_C-cat_." Tori couldn't stop the broken name whispering out of her, all pretence gone.

Cat's hand stuttered in it's caress, lips faltering as they moved to kiss Tori again, breath hitching. Tori couldn't stop her hips from pushing up into Cat's, couldn't stop her body from pressing into her, fingers worming their way down Cat's waist until they reached the bottom of her short dress, splaying themselves on her thighs, creeping up the smooth, muscled backs of them. Cat broke away from the kiss, breath heavy, eyebrows tugged down. "Cat, please..." Tori said pleadingly, needing for the red-haired girl to keep kissing her, to keep touching her.

"Cat." Cat said the name slowly, like it was unfamiliar to her. "Why are you calling me Cat? I'm... I'm supposed to be Gwen."

Tori chested heaved, pulling in breath through the shattered shards of concrete. "I... I..." She stuttered, eyes flicking over Cat's face. She was still so close, smooth skin hot under Tori's groping hands. Tori's heart thudded so hard, drowning out the protests of her brain, _want need want need_."I want you."

Cat's eyes widened, ringed with dark lashes. She scrambled back off the bed, onto her feet, Tori's hand slipping off her. "Y-you want Gwen. You're Laurie." Her voice shook, trying to convince herself as much as Tori.

Tori propped herself up, biting her lip. Coconut and vanilla. "No, I want... I want _you_, Cat."

Cat's face shifted like the surface of a pond, broken by a carelessly tossed stone. "No. No no no." She shook her head. "No, Tori... Tori, you promised. You promised you wouldn't." A hand flew to her mouth, a lock of bleeding hair slicing over her cheek as her head bowed forward. "You promised." She said in a soft, broken voice, words forced out like ground-up glass. "Y-you... you said you wouldn't." She looked up pitifully, the coffee of her eyes diluted by tears. "Tori."

Tori scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling herself upright. "Cat," She reached her hands out, Cat shrinking away, fingers curled in front of her mouth, knuckles brushing her lips. "It's not like with Jade, it isn't. It... it's real. Please, Cat. I can't..." She drew her hand back, fingers forming a fist at the sight of hot tears spilling from Cat's eyes, carving a swathe down her cheek, the hurt visible in the shimmering orbs. Tori pressed the fist to her heart. "I'm sure." And even though her heart rejoiced, backed her words up, Cat couldn't see it. All Cat could hear was the waver in Tori's voice, the echo of words Jade had whispered so long ago, lips pressed to her neck. _It's real, it's fake, I love you, I was acting, stop, just _stop.

"No. You... you _promised_. Tori..." Cat looked at her with pleading eyes, and Tori could hear the request in her soft, tear-dampened voice. A request to say that she was lying, that _this_ was just an act, that this was still just improv, still just a part of the play. But it was out now, Tori couldn't take it back, for better or for worse, and to pretend it was a lie... neither one of them would believe it. It'd always hang between them, always keep them at a distance. It'd make Cat treat her like Jade, like a dog she was afraid to pet, for fear of getting bitten.

Tori's mouth twisted, eyes darting down. "I broke my promise." She lowered her hand, fist loosening to dangle limply by her side. "I'm sorry."

Cat let out a broken sob, turning and rushing towards the door, a flash of red hair, a splash of blood in the darkening room. The sun was starting to sink, shadows crawling out from Tori's furniture, like outstretched fingers. She let Cat leave, wavering on the spot, indecisive. As sure as she was... what if she was wrong? These feelings... they surfaced when she kissed Cat, but that didn't make them fake, that didn't make them false. It was like stumbling over a gold brick and saying it was fake because she hadn't intended to find it. It was still there, gleaming at her, whether she acknowledged it or not. She couldn't let Cat go; that'd be what Jade would do, what Jade had done. She almost jogged down the stairs, feet stumbling over each other in her haste. She'd make it right, she'd convince Cat she wasn't Jade, that she was real, and that this whole thing was fucked up, but she _knew_, she _knew_ how she felt, and it wasn't acting. That the whole time she'd known Cat she'd been acting, pretending like it wasn't there, and it was only now she cast it away. The first time she'd kissed Cat, she'd stopped acting.

Cat was gone, and Tori wasn't sure how she'd left so fast, wasn't sure what direction she'd taken once she'd left the Vega house, whether she'd gone home, or gone somewhere else, or just collapsed somewhere, small and hidden but for her sobs. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how the movies went. She was supposed to catch up to Cat, just as she was about to leave. The timing was supposed to be perfect, she was supposed to have the magic words in her throat, pouring out to Cat, and clearing away the doubt, the tears. She was supposed grab Cat's arm, to pull her close, and Cat was supposed to resist at first, and then give in. They were supposed to kiss, and it was supposed to be perfect. But this wasn't the movies. This was real life. Things were messy, and complicated, and everyone was just a little too late, just a little out of sync. And things weren't perfect, they never were.

Cat's phone wouldn't even ring. Tori didn't even get to hear her soft, cheerful voice telling her to leave a message. There was just silence. And regret.

Her heart that had beat Cat's name so hard, that had thudded her urges through her, trembled now, quiet and weak, her brain looming over it, like an owner over a puppy that had done a bad thing, that had made a mess on the rug because it couldn't help it, it wasn't trained. But that didn't make it any less of a mess to clean up. She fucked up.

Tori slumped heavily on her sofa, phone slipping out of her fingers. She put her head in her hands, fingers threading through the thick brown locks, twisting in them. She couldn't even bring herself to blame Trina for this, for her stupid idea. Tori was the one who took it. She was the one who knew how it would probably end. She was the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut, who couldn't quell her feelings. It was her own fault, and she had to fix it. She wouldn't be another Jade to Cat, she wouldn't. Tori wouldn't abandon Cat like that. She'd fix it, whether Cat wanted her back or not, she'd fix it.

**A/N: Told you I'd get it up quick ^_^**

**But now things are fucked, if you'll pardon my Portuguese.**

**But don't worry guys, I got this. I got-**

**Oh. Wait, no... it's gone. Damn.**

**Review, and tell me if you find it. And my pants... I don't know where they've gone either. Everyone I ask just screams and dies. So rude. T^T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not, will not, never has, but provided voodoo works, will someday belong to me.**

Stupid. That's what she was. Completely and utterly stupid. Why was it, that when it came to Cat, she always fucked things up? She always said the wrong thing, and upset Cat, or did the wrong thing, and betrayed her. And maybe this was worse than the time she kissed Danny, no... this was worse, because it was Cat she was kissing, and things were so fucked up, and everything she did to make things better only made things worse. She just got more and more tangled in lies, so that when she did tell the truth, Cat didn't even believe her.

Tori dialled Cat's phone yet again, listening glumly as it rang, and knowing that Cat wasn't going to pick up. And why would she? Tori was already sick of her own back-and-forth. _I like like Cat, no, no, it's just acting, it's just the kissing, no, but think of the way she makes your heart beat, but I'm scared to._ Why would Cat wanna hear any of that? She'd already heard it all from Jade last year. She'd already put her feelings on the line before, and had that rope severed. Tori was just assuming Jade's role, taking her place in this year's show of 'Let's Break Cat's Heart', and she was doing a standup job of it, too.

Stupid. She slumped back on the sofa, tossing her head back and letting the phone slip from her limp fingers. What was the point? She could call Cat a million times and she wouldn't answer. Tori's mouth twisted, but what if she did? What if Cat saw all these missed calls, and saw that Tori was telling the truth? Or if Cat just got sick of the constant ringing and picked up, even if it was only to tell Tori to stop calling her? It was still a chance. Tori picked up her phone again, pressing it to her ear and listening to the soft _ring, ring, ring_. It was a slim chance, but it was there. But even if Cat answered, what was she going to say? Her history with saying things around Cat had just gotten significantly worse, and it wasn't stellar to start with. It's like she knew exactly what not to say, and ended up focussing so hard on trying not to that it ended up being _all_ she said. Like she wanted to tell Cat, _Stop me if I say this. This is what I can't tell you, so if I start to, shut me up_.

She was selfish, that was it. And stupid, but that'd already been established. All she could think about were her own feelings. She see-sawed so long that by the time she was sure, she was in far too deep to make it look like she wasn't using Cat. To be fair, she had been, recently, anyway. Just because she would've ended up kissing Cat regardless of whether she wanted to or not, didn't make it fair to pretty much write her own sex scene, and just slap different names on it. She wasn't doing it for the play, she wasn't-

"Hey."

Tori opened her eyes, taking the phone away from her ear. "What?"

Trina sat on the red sofa, crossing her tan legs and nudging Tori with an elbow. "How'd it go? Are you and Cat..." She raised her eyebrows, puckering her lips at Tori.

Tori closed her eyes again, letting her head drop back. "What? No." She groaned, running a hand through her brunette locks.

Trina nodded thoughtfully, brow furrowed, chin resting on a clenched fist. "So... my plan didn't work? Did you lose control?" Her eyes widened, hand reaching out and pulling the neck of Tori's shirt down. Her fingers gripped Tori's chin, turning her face from side to side. "Huh. You don't have any hickeys." Her brow furrowed again, fingers snapping. "Does Cat? Where is she?" Her eyes widened again with realisation, a devious smile spreading across her plump lips. "_To-ri_," She said in a sing-song voice, dropping to a hushed whisper and leaning in conspiratorially. "Is she in your bed? Did you two..." She made a gesture with her hands, interlocking some fingers and jumping her eyebrows at Tori.

Tori sat up, outrage and confusion on her face, scooting away from her older sister, nose wrinkling. "What? _No_." She looked around in disbelief. "Why would you even... who asks this stuff? You're my sister!"

Trina shrugged. "What, I can't show an interest in my little sis' love life?"

Tori stared at Trina incredulously, a hand threading itself through her hair and twisting. "No! _No,_ _you can't_."

The older Vega girl put up her hands, leaning back. "Fine. But I don't know why you're down here when you've got _that_ upstairs."

Tori's other hand found it's way to her forehead. "She's not here! She... she left." Tori bit her lip, hands lowering themselves to rub over the knees of her jeans nervously.

Trina uncrossed her legs, bronze expanse of her thighs gleaming under the lights. Tori didn't see the point of wearing hotpants in the house... but if Trina wasn't half-naked, she wasn't happy. That and she said it was a crime to cover up her 'dancer's legs'. Tori would've been fine with it, if Trina had just covered her mouth instead. "What'd you do?"

Tori shrugged, narrow shoulder slumping. "I made a mistake. I... I told her how I felt." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm family." Trina beamed at her sister, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And I may or not may be doing a project on you guys." She added quickly in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing. So... what are you gonna do? I really thought that play thing would work."

Tori snorted humourlessly. "The play? Nothing about the play has worked. It's only made everything worse. I've just been using it to act out my own feelings, and-" She sat up straight, coffee-hued eyes wide. "Wait. Wait a minute."

Trina picked at a spot of lint on her billowy, pink blouse, looking up after a minute. "Hm? Oh, right. What?"

"I'm an idiot." Tori laughed, shaking her head. "I am _such_ an idiot." She clapped a hand to her forehead, still chuckling. "It's so obvious!"

Trina stared at her sister blankly. "What is? That you're an idiot?" She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. "'Cause, well... I didn't want to say anything, but..."

Tori ignored her sister, pulling herself off the sofa and pacing back and forth, her head in her hands. Of course! The play had started this whole thing, and now the play could be the thing to fix it! Cat might not want to talk to Tori... ever again, but they still had to do the play. Cat was professional enough to realise that, in fact, Cat had been professional through this whole thing... or, at least, Tori thought she had been in comparison to her own behaviour. She'd just been... Cat, innocent, and sweet, and kind. Tori wasn't even sure what she'd been, but she knew it hadn't been any of those things. Cat's ideas for the play had been just that – ideas for the play, but Tori's had all been fronts, just smokescreens so she could kiss Cat with impunity, without having to admit it meant anything. She'd used the assignment for... well, evil, really, she'd used it to lie, and to use Cat, and maybe it hadn't started out that way, maybe she'd been able to pretend that it was just a play at first, but she hadn't been playing for a while now. She'd been deadly serious, as much as she tried to pretend it was still a game, still just an act. But maybe if she could use this play for evil, then she could use it for good as well. She'd used it to hide her feelings, but maybe she could use it to show them. Cat wouldn't let her explain, wouldn't give her a chance. She knew that. If she tried to call Cat, tried to talk to her, Cat would avoid her... but Cat couldn't avoid the play, and maybe instead of using it to lie, Tori could use it to tell the truth. To show Cat that she wasn't lying, that she wasn't afraid to put the words to paper, to say them out loud.

Tori practically ran up the stairs, bursting into her room and rummaging around on her desk for her notebook. At least she wouldn't have to wonder what to write; she was practically filled to bursting with emotions. She'd fix this, this couldn't fail. Cat still cared about the play, and that was all Tori needed. This couldn't fail. Tori needed it not to fail. She had to write the best scene of her life, and risk everything by doing so, because if this didn't work... she'd lose Cat, and Jade would smile that smug grin at her, because it'd be just another thing she did better than Tori; win Cat's love.

**A/N: "The play's the thing!/ Wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King!"**

**Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**As always, review! Are you shivering with anticipation? Are you stifling a yawn? Does that man over there have peanuts, and he won't stop rustling the bag, and when you asked him for one he said no, so you threatened to call the usher over because he has outside food and that's not allowed, and you haven't eaten since morning and it is _well_ past 7pm so he should just give you a peanut that jerk.**

**Or... you know, tell me if you liked it or not. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, confusingly.**

Tori yawned widely, shifting the bag on her shoulder. She was exhausted; she'd spent all night scrawling her heart onto pieces of paper, trying to interpret the way it beat for Cat, but it beat so hard and so fast, everything ran together, and she ended up scribbling out more than she wrote, black ink dotting her hand. The same hand touched over her bag, brown leather puckered under her fingers. Even though she'd tried all night, she'd barely written anything. But maybe it was enough. Maybe it could get Cat to see that she did care. That she wasn't another Jade.

Tori's fingers tightened on the leather strap as she trudged into school, squinting at the bright sunlight that beat down on the carpark. Maybe it'd be enough to show Cat that she meant what she said, but Tori had realised last night, pen stuttering to a stop on her page, that she still had no idea whether Cat even liked her that way. Cat had been hurt, sure, but Tori wasn't sure if it was just because it brought painful memories for Cat... or if it brought back the same feelings. She sighed, pushing her hair back and shouldering the door to Hollywood Arts open. She'd just have to hope for the best, even if she was the one that ended up getting hurt in the end. Even if Jade would be gloating at her, all smug with her stupid eyes all triumphant. It's like Jade didn't even care what she'd done to Cat... like Cat was a little trophy she'd won, that she was flashing at Tori. _I can make Cat love me, and you can't_.

Tori shook her head, reaching her locker and fiddling with the dial. She couldn't think like that. This wasn't about one-upping Jade. Cat wasn't a prize to be won... she was just Cat. And she made Tori's heart beat harder, pound out her name and strain to reach her, to burst through Tori's chest, just to be as close as possible to her. If this play worked, maybe she could hug Cat hard enough to show her, so that she could hear it too. Maybe she could see if she did the same to Cat's heart.

So she had a plan. The only problem now was finding Cat. Cat was pretty good at hiding when she wanted to, despite her bright hair and tinkling voice. Tori had found that out after the whole Danny incident. She couldn't just drag Cat into a closet this time; it was so much more fragile. It wasn't her friendship she was trying to salvage... she was trying to build something more. It was a house of cards that could collapse at any moment. All it would take was one misstep, one card placed too carelessly, and everything would fall. And she'd been building for a while, less than carefully. The whole structure was unsound, and uneven.

Tori shut her locker softly, lock clicking. She'd just have to wait to see Cat in class, and see if she could trap her. She smiled to herself for a moment. Sometimes Cat really was like a cat; all affectionate and smoochy, but then just when you reached out to her, she'd turn away, and if you chased her she'd only run faster. She was flighty, and delicate, and Tori had no idea what she was thinking. But if Cat was a cat, then Tori was a dog; easily confused, but loyal. She wasn't supposed to like Cat, but she still found herself about to roll belly-up and whine for forgiveness. To give her a big, puppy-eyed look, and wag her tail hopefully, praying that Cat would pet her, and not turn away, cast her aside.

Tori may have only just started to accept her feelings for Cat, but she was just starting to reveal how much she'd concealed, how much she'd pushed down and hid, and maybe it was all the kissing that'd made it more than crush, or maybe it was just Cat herself. Either way, Tori's harmless crush had become a lot more dangerous. It was already harming people.

The bell chimed, startling Tori, and she realised with a shock that she'd been chewing her nails, staring intensely at the linoleum. She pulled her gnawed fingers away from her mouth, shaking her head. She had to stop overthinking things. That was what got her into this mess. She had to stop listening to her head, and start listening to her heart. It was the one part of her that could never lie. Without it, she might as well be Jade.

Cat wasn't in her first class. Tori wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, it saved her from awkward glances and uncomfortable shifting... on the other, it only made her that much more tense, that much more distracted. She was going to see Cat in her next class. What was she supposed to do? What if Cat just ran? Cat was actually pretty quick, even in heels. Maybe she should just read over the scene she'd written. What if she'd said something wrong? Tori rummaged through her bag, feeling a spike of panic, fingers pawing through it's contents. No, it was there. She tried to slow her already thundering heart, pulling out the sheets of paper and scanning them surreptitiously, the teacher droning in the background. No, it was no good. Her heart was shaking too much to hear what it had to say. This would have to do. This had to fix things with Cat. If it didn't... no, she couldn't even let herself think that. It had to.

The bell chimed finally, Tori swallowing hard and putting the scene back into her bag with shaking hands. It felt an awful lot like stage fright, and she was about to give the performance of her life. And she hoped to God she'd get to do an encore.

It felt like it took her forever to reach the classroom. She was surprised to find she was the first one there, but for Sikowitz, sprawled out on the stage, staring at the ceiling. That she wasn't surprised about. Tori bit her lip, approaching Sikowitz hesitantly, hands twisting the strap of her tan bag. She nudged him tentatively with a foot, his eyes opening. "Hey Sikowitz... uh... I was wondering if... if Cat and I could do a scene in class today?"

Sikowitz sat up, running a hand through his already wild hair. "Is it boring?"

Tori swallowed hard. Well, if it all went wrong, it'd be pretty entertaining. Especially for Jade. Oh God, she was going to have to do this in front of Jade? Somehow the thought hadn't occurred to her. But if she wanted to show Cat that she wasn't afraid, that she really did want her, all the time, then she had to do it. There was no point to performing it in secret, it'd only fuel Cat's doubts. "I... I don't think it'll be."

Sikowitz pulled himself to his feet with a grunt, waving a hand at Tori. "Fine, fine."

Tori let out a long breath, sitting down in the front row as students started to filter into the classroom. She rose again nervously. If Cat saw her, she might just turn around and leave. Better to hide in a corner, like some ninja spider, and then spring out at Cat once she'd sat down. Tori's eyebrows dug down. Ninja spider? The stress must be driving her insane. And yet... she _was_ wearing a black top, and pretty much dangling over in the corner of the room, eyes fixed on the door. And Cat did feel like some awfully helpless, struggling insect she was drawn to, that she'd been spinning her web around, getting ready to sink her fangs into. Tori wondered for a moment if this was how Jade thought; she was the closest thing Tori had ever seen to a black widow, at least personality wise. She shook herself mentally, she was supposed to be the opposite of Jade today, the last thing she needed to do was think like her.

Cat's hair was like a stoplight, making Tori's heart slam on it's brakes to screech to a halt, ruby locks bobbing into view. Her ribs clenched around her lungs, squeezing them like a sponge and wringing her breath out. And somehow, Tori had expected Cat to be different, to be smaller, to be duller. To not match up to how her imagination painted her now, as some incredibly beautiful, lovely thing. Somehow she'd just expected her to be Cat, and that her heart hadn't tinted her vision rose-coloured. It didn't make things any easier.

Tori peeled herself away from the wall, stumbling forward, like she suddenly wasn't used to two legs instead of eight, apologising quietly to the student she'd bumped into.

"Ah, Cat, you're here. You and Tori can just get straight into it." Sikowitz waved a hand theatrically before sinking into a seat near the wall, chin resting on a fist.

Tori swore mentally. She'd hoped to maybe tell Cat what was going on first, so she wouldn't have to see hurt confusion spread across her face... like it was now. Cat turned, catching sight of Tori, her eyes wide and dark. "T-Tori?" They darted around the room, looking for somewhere to run. Cat's fight-or-flight instinct was always flight. But Tori had trapped her finally.

"I'll explain on the stage. Just please Cat... trust me?" Tori said in a quiet voice, trying to mask it from the other students, who were looking on curiously. Even just being this close to Cat again, smelling her perfume... every lungful reminded Tori of why she was doing this. Cat was diffusing through her veins with every breath, and Tori was intoxicated by it. Just being this close was making her head swim.

Cat's chocolate eyes fixed on the brunette, sombre. "Trust you?" She said in a soft voice, emotion rippling across her face. Still, she didn't resist as Tori steered her towards the stage, heart thumping in her fingertips where they gripped Cat's shoulder.

"I just... I wanted to rehearse a scene. F-for the play."

Cat's eyebrows shot up. "In class? Tori... I don't..." Her eyes dropped, shoulder shrugging off Tori's hand, feet shifting uncomfortably. Cat glanced over to the audience of waiting students, and Tori realised that they were just as much of a trap as the room. She wondered how she'd gotten to this; to the point where she was so scared that Cat was going to run away, that she made it impossible for her to do so. What would she have done if this didn't work? Tie her up? She could only imagine what Cat thought of her right now... no, she didn't have to imagine what Cat thought, she knew. _Jade_. "I don't even have a script." She said helplessly, eyes shifting back to Tori.

Tori swallowed hard against the hurt in them, focussing on rummaging through her bag, strap slipping off her shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have any lines."

_Jade_. She could almost see the word flash in Cat's eyes. Cat didn't have any lines in Jade's play either.

"Tori, are you and Cat planning to-" Sikowitz called out, leaning forward in his seat.

"Just give me a minute." She wasn't sure whether she was saying it to Sikowitz or Cat at this point. Tori let her bag slip to the ground, holding the rumpled pages in a hand. She took a deep breath, scanning the waiting students, a dull murmur of chatter coming from them. Her eyes stopped on Jade, arms crossed, eyebrows dipped down as she watched Tori, an infuriating little smirk on her face. Tori wouldn't be like Jade. She'd prove that.

Tori took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Tori was an actress, sure, but her main love was singing. She didn't like putting herself out there, she didn't think anyone really did. She wasn't given to grand gestures, or emotional displays... at least, not more so than any other teenage girl. Nor was she terribly good at writing, but it was all she could think of, the only thing she thought would prove to Cat that she wasn't afraid to put her feelings out there, to show that she wanted Cat in public, as well as private. That she wasn't content to let Cat be just a plaything anymore. That she wanted to stop acting.

"Gwen." Tori's voice was quiet, low, but it projected through the room, students falling quiet as they realised she was starting.

Cat shifted on her feet, hands tangling themselves together, linked in front of her.

"No, don't say anything, just listen." Tori licked her lips, scanning the lines held near her face, before lowering the sheets of paper with shaking hands. She didn't need them. She'd had stagefright before, but this was worse, so much worse. It was more than just a disappointed audience if she failed, more just than just laughter. It wasn't her pride that would be hurt, it was her heart. "I know that it's hard to trust me. I know that you've been hurt before. You asked me not to fall in love you, and I promised that I wouldn't. Well, I broke my promise." Cat's eyebrows dipped down, eyes flickering, and Tori continued, a soft, wry smile on her face. "I fell for you, and I know it's hard for you to believe. I know that we're playing the same game she played with you, and last time you lost. I know it broke your heart, and maybe she doesn't even realise that." Tori's gaze flicked out to Jade, the tattooed girl scowling, sitting up in her seat. "I saw how much it hurt you, and I never, ever wanted to do that. It took me so long to work out what you meant to me, that by the time I did, it was already too late. But I know now, and I'm not afraid to say that you make my heart beat faster, that when I kiss you, it's like a drug that flows through my veins, that everytime I see you, my breath catches, and I forget how to breathe. I'm not playing a game anymore. I don't want to win, I just want you." Tori's breath sliced through her teeth, a shuddering sigh. "I just want you, Cat." She let her shoulders drop, eyes hesitantly raising to the petite red-velvet haired girl. "I'm not afraid to say that in front of everyone. I'm just afraid of not having you. I wanna kiss you, for real, not just acting. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want us to hold hands, and hug, and just... just be together. You make me crazy." A soft, vulnerable smile stole across her pink lips, self-deprecating. "I just want you."

"L-Laurie?" Cat's voice stammered weakly.

Tori shook her head. "No. Tori." She tried to stop the pages at her side from shaking, pressing them tight to her thigh. She wanted more than anything to look at Cat, to see the answer written on her face, but what if she didn't see a happy ending? What if this play turned out to be a tragedy?

Cat's fingertips brushed Tori's trembling hand, stilling it. "Tor... do you mean that? You really... it's not acting?"

Tori shook her head mutely, hearing the note of hope in Cat's voice. "I'm not playing gay anymore." She met Cat's eyes finally, and it felt like this whole time, she'd only ever looked at the surface. She'd never dived down into Cat's eyes, because she was scared of what she'd find there. She tried to make Cat something less than what she was, a shadow of herself, and it still hadn't worked. Cat had still overwhelmed her completely. Cat licked her lips, eyes flicking over Tori's face before she leaned up, Tori's heart freezing inside her. And when Cat's lips brushed hers, so softly, it melted again, racing furiously. This wasn't acting. That was all that throbbed through Tori's brain; that this wasn't acting. Cat was kissing her because she wanted to. She was Tori and Cat was Cat, and they were kissing because they both wanted to kiss each other. And it was the simplest thing, but somehow it seemed ridiculously complicated to Tori, that it'd taken them so long to do something so easy, and the only acting she'd ever really done through this whole thing was pretending that it meant nothing. But she wasn't acting anymore. It meant something, something that made her head swim and her heart pound, and she knew now that Cats heart did the same thing, that it wasn't calm and detached inside her.

Tentative applause sounded from the confused students as they broke apart, a wide grin on Tori's face, matched by Cat. Everything seemed so easy, so simple now. All the worries that had been tangled inside her had been picked apart by Cat, tied into a neat bow. The play, what other people thought, her own feelings... she'd been so confused, so torn with what she had to do, what she was supposed to do. She'd finally figured out what was important; her heart. She wasn't just playing gay anymore.

**A/N: Fin~**

**Please review, so that I may bask in it's wordy goodness.**


End file.
